The Story of Selaerosona Windrunner
by DarkLadySylvanas96
Summary: The love of Sylvanas and the Prince of Que'Thals has now led to a child, unknow to the Ranger-General, until her death before Arthas. But, somehow, even after her mother's soul is gone, Selareosona Windrunner is born into the world of war.
1. The Death Of Sylvanas, The Birth of Sel

**I do not own World of Warcraft or any of its characters. Though I do own the idea of my character Selareosona. I am only going to declaimers on this chapter but I mean for it count throughout this series. Also, Im going to make Sylvanas' time under Arthas about 3 years, so that Sela had some time to grow. Please Review, and I will answer any reviews I get. Though I will continue the series anyway ^^**

Prologue 

_Panting as she sprinted through the gothic woodland, the banshee lost herself to deep, raging thoughts on the events that had just occurred this somewhat disappointing night. Arthas, the disgusting man who had taken everything from her in life, and severed her very soul from her body, thus commanding her in death, had escaped her long planned revenge like the filthy coward he was. Gods' know where he is. But, even as the satisfying thoughts Sylvanas had about the blood of Arthas finally being drained from his body, along with his screams of beautiful agony, she felt that she had over-looked something. Her few years as a banshee had made most living memories rather hazy to her. Though she wished to keep up her pursuit, her newly found legs screamed their protest. Her loyal sisters, glided around her like moths to a light, as they sensed their leader's pain.  
>"Let us rest here, sisters."<em>

_Sighing as she paused, letting the relief of stopping overcome her body, her hand acted on its own, and moved into a faintly recognizable gesture to any woman. To Sylvanas, it was if the world had just jolted her into another place. The memories of what the gesture stood for to her alone over whelmed the high borne, buckling her legs from the agony she now felt. For once in her life, Sylvanas Windrunner, 2__nd__ eldest daughter to the high borne elven family of the Windrunners, the former Ranger-General of Que'Thals, did not care who saw her or what image she had to uphold. She screamed and wept her agony from the memories she could not stop. Ones that had been lost when her soul was severed. She remembered meeting the Prince, and how dazzling he was. She remembers her heated face as he bowed to her and asked to dance with her at the Royal Ball. She remembered their secret meeting places. She remembered the first time they proclaimed their love. She remembered the night she spent alongside him. She remembered the morning that the sickness came. More tears spilled from her crimson eyes, hazing her vision. Her banshee scream tore into the night repeatedly. Swearing to the gods how she damned them, to Arthas, the man she would murder herself, and to the Prince, who had left before she could tell him. Feeling their sister's distress, Sylvanas' fellow banshee let their cries of shared agony overflow the air. Sylavanas sang her battle cry of vengeance long into the dead night, her choirs never pausing, and promised vengeance for her people, her lover, her death, her blood. For the child she so desperately longed for._

* * *

><p><em>As if something pulled her to look out into it's mystifying beauty, a young high borne elf turned her small head to gaze up at the beautiful starry, northern sky, just beyond her window. Her Aunt Veerseea told her the sky held the ability to cam our minds, and sometimes, it will lead a person to what they truly desire. Selareosona gazed out into the night sky with her luminous ice blue eyes, that made her look very wise and serious for her age. She searched the sky as if she believed the woman her aunt and uncle often spoke of when they believed their young niece was asleep, would appear. The elven woman they called Sylavanas. It was rather strange to the young girl, as her aunt and uncle would always seem to mention Selareosona with this Sylavanas, and someone they referred to as the "Prince". Toying with her almost white, blonde hair, Selareosona Windrunner drifted into one of her many uneasy dreams, which only once she reached the dream would she meet Sylvanas and go on adventures with this wondrous and clever woman. This woman named Sylvanas who she so desperately longed to meet.<em>


	2. The Darkening Storm by a Dread's Pain

**Hey guys! Yeah I know. I'm redoing chapter two. But it's because I saw a better story line :D so give it a chance, but if you don't like it let me know. And I'd like one review please :3 enjoy :D**

Sylvanas' crimson eyes scored over her army with hallow pride. It was all she could muster given her current state of body limitations and the dark depression that nipped away at her last strands of sanity. The dread lords stood firm beside her as she pondered over their next strike. Sylvanas cast an un-seen glance at the demons, knowing that the hour of their rebellion against her would soon toll. She could taste their anticipation to have her under their command, much like that of which Arthas once held over her. She suppressed her need to laugh at their futile visions. She would never be over thrown, and she would never be bested by the likes of the dreadlords. And to sever their plans at the root, she had come to a harmless decision. She turned her full gaze to the more calm of the two dark beings and gave her final test in the command.  
>"Prove your loyalty to me alone Dreadlord." She swung her piercing gaze to the second confused dreadlord. "kill him."<br>the elder dreadlord felt many emotions cross his face, and where it came to a halting stop at disbelief.  
>"My Lady….Why…..?"<p>

"It is my final test." She said as simply as ice.  
>Gazing at his brethren, the dreadlord advanced upon the younger lord.<p>

"Brother, please WAI-"  
>His pleading breath was caught off by the dark energy, rushing into his very heart and stopping it cold. The young dark lord fell to the damp ground, his body disappearing in a storm of green flames.<br>Sylvanas beamed at her servant, proud of his loyalties.  
>"I am pleased to know you understand where you loyalties lie dreadlord"<br>His dark eyes swept over her. Containing within them raging storms of hate and vengeance.  
>"Of course, <em>My Lady<em>." He practically sneered.  
>Sylvanas could sense the newborn revenge and its coming storm. But the what this rising danger, there would come aftermaths, that even a master strategist like Sylvanas could never plan for.<br>_…_

Confused sky eyes gazed around her surroundings, taking in the underground city before her. The Cobble stones beneath her small feet made every sound upon them intensify, become the echo of disturbance within the quiet city. She longed to feel the stone walls to test their textures. Her young hands where growing pained from the binding spell upon her little wrists. Her captor, a demon, gazed back her and chuckled. His deadly voice rang out in to stone walls with such pure venom, that Sela was surprised it didn't melt the ancient wall.  
>"She'll come for you and I shall kill her to avenge my brother. And if she manages to kill me I'll take you with me." His deadly laugh chilled the world around Sela. Her body began to quake with terror, and she flinched when she her a battle cry of an orc ring faintly nearby. And then the very ground above roared with sounds of war, rumbling and shaking with every cannon blast, and battle cry.<br>The dreadlord smirked with vile triumph.  
>"THE UNDERCITY IS MINE! YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE FUTILIE"<p>

He roared in a multi-toned voice, addressing an unseen audience. Apart from the song of war playing out violently above, she picked up the faintest sound. Though she couldn't be sure, it sounded like the fast and elegant footsteps of her Aunt Veereesa. And the thick of maybe an orc. But that didn't matter her aunt was here and she would save her. She smiled lethally at the dreadlord's back. The footsteps were almost to the inner chamber. Selaerosona's gaze locked onto the door, waiting for her aunt to race through and cast her arrow into her Sela's captor.

The vile demon spoke to her, laughing at the thoughts of her savior.  
>" Selareosona, no one is coming to save you. Not your aunt, your uncle, <em>no one<em>. This battle _will_ end with my victory. And this day _will be_ drenched in your blood."  
>Sela screamed in terror as he approached her, yanking her off ground in a forceful manner.<br>He pulled her to his face and whispered into her face.  
>"For my brother, that she killed, your death and her's will suffice his vengeance. He readied his dark magic at her heart muttering,<p>

"Same death as him".

….  
>Selareona's scream of pure terror ripped through the halls of their home, alerting every being within it of her distress. Veereesa shot through her door, quickly wrapping her arms around the frightened child, cooing sweet words of reassurance, pausing to wave an alert Rhion . Sela's weeps grew quiet after some time of tense reassurance.<p>

"Selareona, what caused you such fear?" murmured Veereesa.  
>The child's luminous eyes gazed deep in to those of her aunt's, as if gauging what to share with her adoptive mother. Her lips pursed in a very similar manner of another young high borne from Veereesa's vivid memory. Nodding her small head, Selareona leaned in to tell her secret to her aunt. She took a small, shaky breath, and murmured out to her aunt.<br>"Auntie, I saw myself die. I saw myself die at the hands of a monstrous man."  
>Little Selareona heaving sobs overtook her small frame once more, her aunt holdingher even tighter than before, as she feared this man. Selareona couldn't find her breathe to tell her aunt the other part of her dream.<p>

That a eleven woman who dawned ranger clothes and her crimson eyes raged with fierce anger, and hair that was a deathly pale cream that flowed in waves from the elf's dark velvet hood. This dangerous, enraged hunter, was battling fiercely to save Sela, in a foreign, damp city, Selaerosona felt her savior approaching.  
><strong><br>So yeah I cut the chapter 3 meeting, but I believe this will tie the story together ;D mk read and review. You never know, I might just wait until I get a review to post again! SO REVIEW  
>Sela: YEAH REVIEW! :3<strong>

**Later!**


	3. Meeting with a Death Knight

**Hey** **guys sorry I haven't wrote anything in a while, it's been tough since my word went down. Any way lets continue with the story of Selaerosona and Sylvanas Windrunner. Please read and review.**

Sela's curious eyes burned into the tranquil roads of Daralan. Her daily stroll amongst the content citizens of the floating city greeted her with they're practiced curtsy. But past the formalities, she could sense their inner distrust at her, as if they felt sorry for Sela. In truth, she knew it, she knew that they in fact, pitied her. For they're reason of such pity, Selaersona never knew. But, Sela's knowledge of the behavior didn't bother her. Her only friend outside the linage of her family, her single friend was a elegant Quel'doreni steed, whom she had dubbed Crichton, whom owned by the woman who trained and sold the powerful mounts to the passing warriors. Trotting away from the Violet Cathedral, the highborne raced with sweetly elegant strides, she went to see her horned friend, giggling as the ideas of games flowed into her clever mind.

* * *

><p>Veereesa gazed after Sela with undecipherable eyes, betraying only faint wisps of worry. Her mind slowly wondered to a time when happiness sang from the trees and the people of Qual'Thalas were enjoying a time of peace. Veereesa lost her self to the time of her childhood that she had shared with her elder sisters, Alleria and Sylvanas. This was a life she was willing to give anything to return once more and relish her precious time with her sisters, both alive and together once more. Her mind replayed each memory, Alleria softly brushing her hair, Sylvanas threating the boys for their harsh words at Veereesa, who's tear brought on her anger, and, and she herself, Little Veereesa, pleading to her father to spare the reprimanding on Sylvanas's acts that were found "un-ladylink". The last replaying memory was Alleria leaving for the outlands, giving both her and Sylvanas a necklace, Veereesa's thrid having the emerald. A sudden, strong arm wrapped around her waste, jolting Veereesa back to the current time, back to her Rhione, back to the time that she now lived without her sisters. His soft lips gently whispered his love for her and she smiled meekly, though she could sense her eyes were red, betraying her to his inspectional gaze. Feeling her words rush out without thought;<p>

"My dearest love, what will become of Sela?"

Rhione eyes darkened with deep thought, as if he was lost in his mind searching fiercely for an answer. He lifted his clouded eyes to the small body that was vanishing behind the turn in the street, her wisps of long light blonde hair bellowing gracefully behind her.

"I do not know my love. ...Only time will tell".

Veereesa turned her body into the embrace of her husband to hide her face from a world she was left in. The silence was broken by the shrill cry of horror, suitely followed by the vicious roaring of animals.

* * *

><p>Sela had been gazing at the stallion, talking softly and petting his soft snow colored neck. He tossed his head as she laughed at her thoughts, enjoying her kindness and loving attention to him. Sela paid no attention as the merchant and a young blood elf man walked into the Daralan stables. She continued talking to Crichton, babbling about meaningless events that had happened today. She was thrown out of her one-sided conversation with the stallion. Her gazed locked with the man; shocked to see his eyes were neither green nor blue, but illuminating electric bluewhite ice. Sela gazed was soft with curiosity, as they spoke quickly, the conversation ending with the unusual man passing gold to the merchant. Sela snapped out of her staring when she saw the woman sliding a halter over Crichton's horns, snapping it in place around his gallant head. Agitated, he tossed his head about, and Selaersona's eyes became as wide as the moon itself. As control over Crichton's halter was passed to the man, stating boldly, "He's all yours Mr. Death Knight. He's fiery and sure-footed. Perfect war animal."

Selaerosona came to the undeniable result of the past few moments. Crichton had been sold as a war steed. Her scream echoed through the stables, alerting all the animals of her distress, chorusing her song of disbelief, the stable was soon filled with the roars, trumpets, neighs, and screams of all the animals.

* * *

><p>Veereesa breezed through the streets with silently lethal, Rhione at her side as they raced to the stable, ready to rip the heart out of anyone who brought harm to the young eleven girl. As they reached the stable doors, the scene within would have been laughable, had not the man with the cold eyes been painted into the picture.<p>

"Koltira Deathweaver!" Veereesa spat the name, her hand itching for an arrow to notch in her bow. "What brings your retched corpse here to Daralan?"

* * *

><p>Selaerosona had never seen her aunt this outraged before. This wasn't even comparable to the anger Veereesa had when Sela and her twin cosines had once played to close to the edge of Daralan, almost causing Sel and Grim to fly over the edge, had Veereesa and Rhione grabbed them. No, this rage did not even hint this anger hidden within her aunt. This anger was fueled not by love or compassion, but true and utter hatred.<p>

The man known as Koltira chuckled in a dark sound, which echoed in the stable, silencing the up-roared animals within seconds. The only sound was the snorting of Crichton, pawing the ground in displeasure. Koltira's voice, more eerie than his laughter, spat with arrogant dislike. "My, my, is it isn't Veereesa Windrunner, the beloved younger sister of my mistress, for whom I am on an errand for."

Interest sparked in her aunt's eyes.

"Your mistress?"

"Yes, The Banshee Queen, the Dark Lady, or more commonly, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner."

* * *

><p>Veereesa had many thoughts run through her head, one being to slice this abomination of life's head off right here and now. But she reframed herself to such behavior, especially with Selaserosona here, whom was cluthing on to the white stallion, trying to calm him. "How DARE you? Sylvanas died in Qual'Thalas that night! We know this for we found her body left cold and lifeless!"<p>

Cocking a slender white eyebrow, his reply came in a fake pity, "You honestly don't know do you?"

"Know what? Speak you arrogant fool, before I shoot an arrow through your brest that will still your breathe once more!"

"King Arthas recruited your sister moments before her death. The Lich King rose your sister as a Scourge, a Banshee. But due to the Lich King's weaknesses, he lost control over the Dark Lady, who now rules as the abandoned Scourge leader."

* * *

><p>Veereesa's eye twitched and her eyes glazed with fierce thinking. The scilence that fell crackled like a forest fire in fierce tension. A thunk pierced through it and an arrow was seen centimeters from the vile Death Knight's face. Sela's eyes registering to her mind what had just occurred. In front of her, Sela saw Deathweaver start an energy blast behind his back, and Veereesa could not see it. Without plan, she launched herself at the man, feeling the sting of the small energy. Selaeosona fell off the man, and hit the ground, the world growing dark, filled with fuzzy colors rushing toward her. She heard Rhione and Veereesa yelling for her to stay awake, the merchant swearing to the gods above, and Crichton screaming outrage. Selaersona wished to go to the noble horse and calm him, but her limbs ached with newly found exhaustion. She thought softly before drifting off to a dark and quiet world, that reminded her a lot of Daralan at night, that she would calm him down and speak to him again after she had rested. And with that last lingering thought, Sela let the darkness elope around her and bury her within it's lost depths.<p>

**FINALLY! :D I've been wanting to make them this long for awhile and glad I could this one. Don't know when the next one will be up but please read and review, so I have more support to keep writing okay :D Oh by the waythank you all for your comments : please comment more cause it makes me feel like the happiest person alive ^^ see ya all next time.**


	4. The Gaurdian of Dreams

**Hey guys, here we are Chapter 4 :D I'm so happy to come this far so far ^^ and absolutely want to make sure thank all my reviewers so far. What you all say makes my heart soar :D enjoy please chapter 4! Enjoy!**

The densely lush undergrowth, surrounded Selaerosona at all angles. The sweet, misty scent of dew clung to the air, giving her mind a bedding of comfort. The world seemed to have gained a greenish haze to its view, aside from the everlasting tress. Though, through all the peace, Sela's very mind was on alert. Her last memory was jumping toward the death knight, Deathweaver, and hitting his partially powered attack before it harmed her aunt. Standing on shaky legs, she rose slowly, not wanting to attract any watchers' further attention, she tilted her head listening intently. Apart from the soft breeze and waltzing leaves, Sela could hear the faint flowing of water over land. But she could not pick any sound that would alert her of company that lay in wait. Yet, she still had the overbearing feeling that she was becoming an observation of someone's speculations. Her throat burned with thirst, finally persuading the young high borne to search for the source of water. As her small frame squeezed out of sight through the under growth, a woman of dreams stepped out of a fir tree's embrace, appearing with distinct grace. Her lilac skin shrouded in green armor, horns spiking out of her forest colored hair, gazed in the direction after Sela, though her eyes never opening. With dream-like grace, the woman strided off toward the child.

….. ….. …

Sela gazed at the beautiful water, which mirrored the world around it with precision and emotion. Reaching with tentative yet greedy hands, she walked toward the water grasped water from her hands to her parched mouth, enjoying the over joyful taste of the artist water. Sela gulped several handfuls down as a beggar would food. Finally quenching her thirst, she stared out into the water, thinking about everything that came to mind. She thought about her aunt and uncle, the city Daralan with its pitying citizens, the death knight, her beautiful friend, Crichton, and she thought about Sylvanas. Her eyes blue eyes widened as certain phrases repeat themselves within her mind:

_"My, my, is it isn't Veereesa Windrunner, the beloved younger sister of my mistress, for whom I am on an errand for."_

_Interest sparked in her aunt's eyes. _

_"Your mistress?"_

_"Yes, The Banshee Queen, the Dark Lady, or more commonly, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner."_

Gazing out across the water, great knowledge unfolded itself upon the young elf. Turning her head down, she gazed intently into the water below her feet looking at the clear reflection of the mirror like lake. But what she was looking at, was not Sela. She saw a woman with deep green hair, with sharp, cream colored horns, and deep lilac skin. The woman stood tall and proud, yet with eyes closed so softly, it would make one think she was in a peaceful dream. Sela turned slowly to face the woman, only to see a large, yet lithe dragon. Its emerald scales shimmered beautifully in the sweet green mist. The majestic head turned towards little Sela and peered at her with eyes closed. Sela stayed where she was, not because of terror or fear, but because she was utterly intrigued by the glorious creature in front of her. The dragon stared at her for what seemed to be hours, but one could not tell to there being no sun to move across the sky to notify one of passing time. The dragon finally sighed, and very slowly, as if to adjust them, it opened its eyes, which cast rainbow light from the very pupils. Sela smiled in delight at the dragon, from whose eyes had both dazzling color and deep wisdom illuminating from them.

A beautiful, dreamy voice broke the calm silence of the world around Sela.

"Greetings Selaerosona, I am the Green Dragon Aspect, Ysera, Queen of Green dragon flights, and guardian over this sacred realm, known as the Emerald Dream.

Year's voiced echoed softly in Sela's mind, causing Sela to feel quite tired. The elf began a vicious battle against the sleep in her eyes to continue looking at the dragon. Ysera chuckled softly, and spoke reassuringly to the young girl.  
>"Do not worry young one, I will always be here to guide you, for your future will more trying then many. You have a long road ahead, but the we aspects will be here to guide you. Never fear being alone, for we shall guide you. Sleep now, little one, it is time we quell the growing fears of your aunt and uncle."<br>Ysera's last words seemed so far away from Sela, that she wasn't sure if she heard them correctly. But without resistance, the young elf fell into a peaceful sleep, and as Ysera's words faded, other sounds began to grow with volume.

**Okay! And once you read this one check back in an a little cuz I'm adding another one later! :DDDD  
>Please read and review . Thanks for reading :D<strong>


	5. The City of Elune, Prowled by Dread

**I'd like to dedicate this next chapter to my sis, Surmor! :D Thanks for always being awesome sis . CHAPTER 5 LETS GO! By the way I noticed I hadn't said anything about Sylvanas in a while but don't worry, things are going to start getting intense. :D**

Veereesa gazed worriedly at Sela's fragile body, covered in thick blankets. Rhion was casting his worried gaze out upon the night elven city capital; Darnassus. Veereesa recounted how she and Rhion had transported there seconds after Selaerosona had lost consciousness. The cowardly Koltira Deathweaver, had fled the stable as soon as Sela hit the ground. By the time they had gotten to the Temple to plead for Malfurion Stormrage's healing aid, Sela's breathe had swallowed. Veereesa had been prepared to do whatever it took to save Sela, and Malfurion and Tryande had agreed to help the child.  
>That had been 3 days ago.<br>Veereesa began to weep silently, holding herself as if she'd fall apart. Rhion came to her side and held her tightly in his strong grip. The ranger prayed to every god in Aerozoth to not take this child from the world. The soft weeping of Veereesa was the only sound to ring throughout the room.

Before a small voice sliced through it, bringing life back to the room.

"Auntie, what's wrong?"

* * *

><p>Sela woke to the saddening sight of her strong uncle and brave aunt weeping. She couldn't let them be like this. To worry them so when she had only gone to sleep for what seemed like an hour or two.<p>

"Auntie, what's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

Veereesa's head wiped up and stared at the girl, hardly believing what she saw, before rushing forward and hugging the child she had been desperately trying to revive for the past seventy-two long hours.

"Oh, Sela, We thought we lost you!"

Sela frowned at how her aunt thought she could get lost so easily.

"Oh no, auntie, the nice lady helped me. She helped me get back."

Veereesa gave Sela a hard look, as if trying to understand who the young elf had meet unconsciousness, but a strong and muscular man walked in. His arms faded into wings, antlers of a strong head placed upon his forest floor green hair, his beard was thick as Father Christmas's, and from his toes grew sharp talons. Sela gazed in wonder at this man of nature, wondering how he could possibly do that. The night elf man noticed her looks of curiosity over his strange features, and laugh heartily at her childish innocence.

"Greetings, young one. I am Malufrion Stromrage, Leader of the Druids, and I welcome you to Darnassus, the home of our race, the Night Elves. Now, how are you feeling?"

Sela felt somewhat embarrassed to be caught staring, for it wasn't lady like, but she couldn't help smiling at his kindness.

"I'm okay."

"That is good to hear, but, Veereesa, Rhion, I think it be best if I stay near her for any signs of….greater side effects." His eyes flashed a silent message to the couple, alerting them of the possibilities without rousing fear in the child. But Veereesa was not very pleased with the thought of leaving Sela here, within the night eleven city, for her and Rhion, as the leaders of the Kirin Tor and her own Silver Covent, had to return to Daralan soon.

Then an exotic voice flowed like the moonlight into the dwelling.

"By the Moon Goddess, and all nature within her gaze, Selaerosona will be safe here. So any worries, Lady Veereesa and Lord Rhion, should be quenched, for we are allies in the eyes of Elune."

A beautiful huntress, whose mint hair was decorated with silver leaves, and the emblem of the silver crescent on her forehead, entered the room with grace and silence. Her white dress enforced with moon silver armor that fitted elegantly around her body. Her bright eyes illuminated with wisdom and compassion. The woman gazed at little Sela and smiled.  
>"She will be in good hands Veereesa. Trust me."<p>

* * *

><p>Gazing at little Sela, she knew it was for the best. But Veereesa felt dread about leaving behind her last tie to her beloved sister. But she also had a duty and responsibility as Ranger-General. Oh, how she wished she could stay here and nurture the weak child, as someone had for Veereesa long ago. Gazing upon Sela, she could see so many similarities between Selaerosona and Sylvanas. Their headstrong, brave, cunning personalities, showed as brightly as the sun. Sighing, Veereesa shifted Sela deeper into her embrace, remembering the last hug she shared with Sylvanas, just two days before the Scourge attacked, cursing the fates of the Windrunners. Veereesa had lost herself to thought weh a messanger was begging for entrance. Veereesa's head wiped up to the message being given, and every adult in the room grew a grave look, and young eleven girl look at each face in puzzlement, not knowing the prowling war in hiding.<p>

* * *

><p>Sela recounted how a week had gone by since the events of Veereesa's and Rhion's swift departure back to Daralan, leaving Sela in Darnassus, under the watchful eyes of Malfurion and Tryande Whisperwind.<p>

She had so far been doing quite well with her recovery, for she was now permitted to wander the city, but never allowed to step outside the walls of the lush city. Though the citizens and her caretakers were very kind to her, Sela felt more out of place then in Daralan. Every citizen seemed to be of their prime age, no bickering elders, or laughing of children. Life in Darnassus was quiet. Sela had made a habit of visiting her hideout she had found within a hallowed tree close to the temple of Elune. A miniature forest grew within the tree, giving the adventurous child new games to play with Sylvanas. Sela looked at a frog that was hopping peacefully around,, making the oddest croaks Sela had ever heard. She followed the small creature, weaving between bushes to keep the cute creature in sight. Her objective was lost to her sight, when an attack came from behind, knocking Sela off her feet. Her rise in sudden panic was cut off by the sound of purring. Sela opened her eyes, she saw the ice blue cat eyes of a white Siberian tiger cub staring into hers, rumbling out a purr to show it's happiness at her surprise.

Sela petted the small cub, which leaned into her small hand.

"Hello, little cub. Do you have a name?"

The answer came from not muzzle of the small tiger, but the mouth of a young night elf girl who slipped from behind a bush.

"Her name is Zaharae. And I'd like to know this, who are you?"

* * *

><p>Koltira Deathweaver landed his undead griffon mount at the entrance to the Undercity, and raced downward to the elevators. His mind raced over what he had done. He hadn't truly noticed the girl fully until she had stopped his attack. She reminded him of someone, but he could not place whom. The elevator finally let him off at the Undercity, allowing him to gallop off toward the Dark Lady's chamber. As he was just in the halls of the auction quarters, the death knight felt the presence of a demon. Koltira turned his attention to the dreadlord.<p>

"I trust your journey was well death knight?" The dreadlord's tone was overpowered with disgust.

Sneering, Koltira replied, "You will know dreadlord, when I tell the Queen."

"She is out on a _personal_ errand, so I can relate any messages for her."

"It can wait."

"You have another mission, and we don't want _you forgetting_."

Koltira looked at the dreadlord with interest.

"What power do _you _have over _me_ to make me tell you, _anything_?"

The dreadlord's eyes gaze hard at the death knight, finally speaking as if in a manner of buissness.

"We have a similar….dislike, Death Knight, yet it's fueled by different reasons. But, the tables are about to turn on the one distrusted, so Deathweaver, do you wish to be on the winning side or the _losing _side?"

Koltira looked at the dreadlord, knowing what he wanted, and how close he was to getting it.

"What is it you want to know, my lord?"

Chuckling at his new dark ally, the dreadlord spoke his wish.

"Tell me, Koltira, was there a child with Veereesa?"

**BAM END OF CHAPTER 5 THE DREADLORD IS COMING :D SEEE YA ALLL NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW! SHOUT OUT TO MY EPIC SIS LOVEYA ! **


	6. The Storm Begins in a Child's Play

**Hey guys, my word went down AGAIN AGHHHHH! Well without further ado, let us start the next installment of little Sela's life.**

Icy blue eyes stared with unflinching curiosity into the depths of the burning silver light of the young night elf. The tiger cub's eyes flickered back and forth, looking from hostility to innocent confusion. The night elf sneered at Sela, her voice guarded at the heir to a traitorous bloodline.

"I said **who** are you? Answer me, _blood elf_!" Her scowl lingered on the common term for the Sin'doeri, her shoulder length mint hair swimming with the breeze. But, Selaerosona looked at the night elf with no longer curiosity, but the fire of a growing rage.

"How dare you imply my race is lesser than your own, _night elf_!"

"Because _you are_!" the night eleven girl snarled back.

The tiger cub, Zaharae, stared fearfully at her young master and the strange girl with a exotic scent. It was as if the girl had come from the heart of the sky in a bitterly cold region, farer north than the cub had seen. The sharp smell, and the growing battle before her, pushed young Zaharae, deep into the bush behind her.

"Who do you think you are to speak to me this way? You blood elves don't even have the right to stand before the blessed ones of Elune. You all should have died when the Scourge hit your lands." snarled the green hair girl, her small frame quivering with absolute rage. Sela gazed at her, her body stopping abruptly its own magnitude of anger. Her eyes turn from their ever tranquil state to the depths of the bloodiest battle field within the history of Aerozoth.

But when Sela's failing fists of anger struck their target, bewilderment coursed through her battle boiling blood, and her fists hit soft mint fur and her arm shrieked protest as claws raked her arm.

* * *

><p>Sylvanas sauntered into her chamber, her sharp chin high, and her crimson eyes surveying the room. Behind her loped the death knight, Kolitra, his gaze distant and unreadable. The various ambassadors of the horde and the blood elves looked up in anticipation at the lady's entrance, eager to discuss the seemingly endless problems. Sylvanas came to a rest at the center of her chamber, raised over the bickering politicians; she gazed over them to a loner amongst the damp city. She watched as the dreadlord's gaze slipped observantly from each creature in the room, studying them each accurately with burning eyes of only one emotion. Disgust. To the demon every being within this room… No, within the Undercity itself, he saw all as vile swine around him. His gaze finally came to a rest at the stern gaze of crimson eyes. She cocked an eyebrow at him, daring him to say speak against his mistress. But the dreadlord merely huffed and gazed away from her piercing looks, and cast it upon the walls of the room.<p>

Sylvanas could smell the trouble bubbling around her, the demon as its raging flame. But, she had a plan, and none could interfere with the banshee queen. But one thing missed the Dark Lady's watch. The small nod from the Dreadlord to a death knight, who in turn, obediently, nodded back.

* * *

><p>Sela grappled on to the druid child, in the form of a lion cub, fighting fiercely with all manners forgotten. A storm of fur and dress strips floated through the air, blown around by the screams of fierce battle.<p>

As the fray continued, the huntress Leafrunner heard the screeches of fighting and rushed in th hollow tree, and snatched up the two young combatants from their fray, a young blood elf and a mint cub. Her stern gaze fell upon her frist.

"LADY SURMOR! I HAVE SEARCHED FROM THE MOON AND BACK FOR YOU? AND WHAT DO I FIND YOU DOING BUT FIGHTING A _GUEST_!" her words slowed a bit over "'guest", making Sela feel slightly missing Daralan.

A puff of smoke and the young Lady Surmor dangled from the huntress' grip, her sliver pools showing defeat.

"Lyla,_ she_ started it!"

"Surmor,…" The huntress sighed, as if this was an everyday event. "As the next leader of the night elves, you must learn to accept all your blames, and not push them upon others."

Surmor sighed heavily, nodding her head silently, moving her gaze to Selaerosona's, mumbling her words.

"Sorry about the fight, a lady should cause trouble."

Shocked at al she had learned, Sela snapped out of her stun and spoke with speed, almost tripping over words.

"O-oh, it's alright! I apologize for my behavior also." Considering she was a stranger to these people, Sela bowed into her practiced curtsy. " My name is Selaerosona Windrunner, how do you do?"

Giggling, Surmor replied, "I am Lady Surmor, daughter of Tryande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage. And no your 'it'".

"huh?" With great aglity, Surmor tapped Sela, and raced off. A quick puff of leaves and Surmor was on all fours, racing away under her spotted pelt. Zaharae exploded from her hiding spot and raced after her master, leaving a bewildered Sela, who took a few seconds of rearranging her, before racing off crying with all the wind in her lungs, "_NO FAIR!"_

But what Sela didn't notice was since she had given her name, the huntress had stood rigid, gazing at the young girl even after she disappeared toward the market district after Leafrunner's ward. Lyla knew several things had to be explained, now.

She glided out of the tree and toward the temple, where hopefully, she would get some answers from her queen.

* * *

><p>The dreadlord waited patiently by the graveyard next to the small town of Brill, which was not far from the Undercity. He perked slightly from his stance when the pounding of hooves reached his ears. He gazed at the woods long before Kolitira appeared, astride his deathcharger. The horse screamed its call into the dark woods, its eyes hollowed out by the blue fire that burned within them.<p>

Koltira spat angrily, "What is it dreadlord? I'm on a tight leash with Sylvanas as it is! Why have you called for this meeting?"

The dreadlord smiled wickedly, his chuckle echoing eerily across the forest.

"Because, Deathweaver, We are ready to begin. We just need you to, fetch something."

AND THAT, is chapter 6 : hope you all liked it and ill try to post again next week

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ^^ THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

Sela: YAH THXS!  
>SUMOR: GODDESS WHTCH OVER YOU!<p>

Leafrunner: HEY! GET DONW FROM THERE!

Surmor: OH NO RUN OR WELL HAVE TO FEED THE SABERS

Sela: LATER EVERYONE!


	7. A Woven Leaf's Battle of Love

**Hey guys, hope you're ready for the next chapter! My Microsoft's STILL not working so I have to transfer my work from my non online pc to my sis's laptop. And I've been sort of busy with school just getting out for the summer XD but, without further wait, lets continue with a banshee queen and princess' story. Also please read review, and if you want a certain way Kal should meet Sela, please comment ideas, I just like to see what people would want :3 Also, I'm super happy with your past comments :D and eternalenery is getting me a cookie ^^ and Big Pierce your comments are awsome thank you :D And thanks to my sis Surmor :D you rock sis!**

Varimathras flew through the corridors that opened to reveal the un-beating heart of the Undercity, readying himself into the act he was to play. As he burst into the inner sanctum of the Forsaken, crimson eyes caught his presences within a heartbeat. It was though they could read into the demon soul and see the urgent news that would set his plan into motion.

Her blood irises gave birth to curiosity, though her lips stayed in their tight formation upon her mouth. Her words did not portray her true feelings either, as they rang throughout the Royal Chamber, edged with a banshee's voice tones.

"Varimathras, what news do you bring with such haste?"

Kneeling before his lady, the dreadlord's words were chosen carefully, as he had planned them for so long.

"My lady, news has come from the Warchief himself.." Sylvanas' eyes twitched with inpatients, her mouth tightening with tension into a sharp line.

The dreadlord's glowing eyes gazed into orbs of illuminating blood.

"My Queen, we have broken through the lines to the Wrath Gate in Northrend."

Sheer silence fell upon the Undercity, only to be broken by a scream of victory. The Banshee Queen's triumphant cry rang throughout the city, stirring the citizens within range of her call.

"Varimathras, that is the best news that I have heard all day."

Lifting her hand to her chin in a quick thought, Sylvanas' plan was announced.

"Dreadlord, I leave for Northrend with my forces within morning. You are to stay here and guard our beloved city, left with a team of guards and apothecaries as your dispersal; this is your just reward for your work." A wicked smile covered the lady's face, chilling the room with its cold vibe.

Bowing his head, the dreadlord humbly accepted this reward.

"Why, my lady, I will do my best to make sure no harm comes of your city during your absences."

"Leave me now, I have much to attend to and ponder upon."

Rising to full height, the dreadlord turned to leave his 'mistress' to her thoughts. But her voice raked through the room once more.

"I am glad to see where your loyalties lie, Varimathras."

His back to Sylvanas, and his jaw clenched, he replied in a monotone vocal tone.

"So am I, my lady."

* * *

><p>Kolitira Deathweaver flew across the dark waters of the Black Sea that connected Ashenvale to the Night Eleven home tree island. The sharp taste of salt flew at him from the crashing sea below. As the great tree came into view, he gained altitude fast, rising above Ruth'ran Village, and weaved his mount between the endless forest of branches. Finally reaching his point of assault, the death knight eagle eyed every nook and cranny of the Darrnaus Market District. All too soon, a flash of long, light blonde hair flowed behind a small girl, who's smiled radiated with determination. The death knight smiled lethally, and silently, followed the girl from above, as she, a druid cub, and a tiger cub, raced out of the tranquil protection of the capitol.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Surmor?"<p>

Sela's friend gazed back with an impish gleam to her cat eyes, nodding her furry head.

"'Course Sela, I've been with Lyla to the lake, like, a bazillion times. And we're not that far from the city anyways."

Even with her friend's encouragement, Selaersona couldn't shake the overbearing she had. It wasn't the same as when she had sensed Ysera following her, this was more intent, cold. More like….

Hunted.

"You coming or not?"

Surmor and Zahara stood on the ridge that led to lake, gazing at Sela with impertinence. Sela looked at her friend, letting her fear show.

"Surmor, we shouldn't be here."

"You're correct Selaersona. You shouldn't be here."

Sliding out from the bushes, the tall, and strong figure of Lyla Leafrunner came into view of the two girls, who exchanged twin looks of dread. Zahara crouched in the bushes, trying to hide herself from the reprimanding.

"You two," fumed Lyla, " Are to return to Darrnass, and never to leave it without someone knowing where you are, AND that an adult is with you! Do you know what's out here? Raging Furblogs, enraged animals, poisonous spiders! And I bet you two didn't even know the lakes was off limits due to the fact that sproutlings have tumors that can kill a small child such as you two!"

Bowing their heads, the two trouble makers both tried to create a story that would save them from feeding old Grimfang. As Sela peeked her head up to look at Lyla, who now was towering over them, she saw the dark shadow hovering near the upper branches of the tree across from them.

"Lyla, what's that?"

"Don't try and change the subject!"

"No really…" The dark shape began a steep dive, heading at them.

"LYLA!"

Lyla whipped around, notching a arrow in her bow as she turned with graceful speed, she took aim at the form, and released her arrow from its bounds. It struck dead onto the target, yet it still came. The bone griffin landed and it's rider slid off its bone back. He turned his hooded face to Leafrunner, chuckling darkly.

"So. Lyla Leafrunner, one of the former Warden Maui's rangers. Also the woman who shot my heart, but not with her arrows."

Lyla's silver irises grew large, as many untold memories flowed them. As he threw off his hood, her voice trembled out his name.

"Kolitira.."

His electric blue fire eyes glowed with disgust, as if her lovely form sickened him.

"…Deathweaver" correcting her, his voice as cold as his blade.

Shaking her head, Lyla's voice came out stronger, more roughened.

"I know you're not her for old flames, Kolitira. So, tell me, what businesses have you here?"

His eyes never wavering from hers, he blankly said,

"I'm here to pick up a little something for someone."

"And what could possibly interest you here,…death knight?"

She spat the words, as if she hated herself for saying them.

He said nothing, but his cold gazed shifted from the ranger to the frightened eyes of Selaerosona, recognizing the man that had been in Daralan one month ago. Lyla's eyes followed his gaze, then snapped back to him, realizing that her newest charge was in danger.

"Never." She hissed venomously.

"Orders are orders, Lyla." He remarked coyly.

Within a flash, Lyla rushed at him, drawing her blade and threw a powerful blow at his eyes. But, with synchronized speed, he drew his own blade and matched her blow, causing the ring of medal to echo through the woods. Each blow she made he matched, as did his to hers. Soon, Lyla's body heaved exhaustion, but the undead before no longer knew the feeling. Slashing at her arms, legs, he ended the fray by shooting past her and swinging the bunt of his blade into her head, rendering her half conscious.

* * *

><p>As both Surmor and Sela ran, his death grip dragged them back. Looking at both, he smiled darkly.<p>

"Looks like my fishing was good today. I think I'll take both of 'em."

A trembling hand rose from Lyla's battered body, it formed a pleading gesture.

"Please, Kolitira, my love. Please don't do this."

Kolitiria's cold eyes flickered many emotions, gazing down at her with hidden sadness. For ages he looked at her, in the same beautiful forest where they met. Memories overflowed him, causing the death knight to lower his head in thought. He gazed around the clearing, realizing that he stood where he had many things with the young Lyla here. He met her here, proclaimed his love for her here, stayed here under the trees and stars with her, and asked her to wed him here after the war. He opened his eyed from the bittersweet memories of her.

"I will let you live due to what we had in life together." his monotone voice not betraying the depths of his sadness. He mounted his steed with both young eleven girls screaming and crying for help.

But Lyla's wounds and grief of betrayal, tied her to where she lay. Only her eyes moving to watch her love fly off with her charges, to Elune knows where. Just before he was out of sight, he looked back, but he didn't see the bloody, grief torn Lyla Leafrunner. He saw Lyla Leafrunner running to keep him in view as he flew off to war, cheer at him and wishing him luck. And finally telling him how much she loved him.

Lyla, too, saw not the death knight. But the brave paladin, Kolitiria Lightbane, flying away on his tan and white hippogriff, smiling as he shouted his love for her.

But, the death knight turned away as he lost sight of her through the leaves.

And his thoughts returned to the dreadlord's plans.

Lyla stood slowly, shaking at the effort, and as fast as possible, started towards her priestess's position. To tell her of her daughter and Selaerosona. And that the undead are at work once more.

**And that's chapter 7 :D I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! My aunt had emergency gallbladder surgery and I had to go stay with my 97 year old great grandparents! And I wasn't near a computer for a WEEK! So I just wrote this as soon as I got home this morning at 7 am :D so hope you all are still out there waiting for this chapter :D Love your comments so please read and review X3 laters! Oh, btw don't ask why I did this coupling, it just seemed good for the moment and for later in the story :3**


	8. A King and a Mother's Desire

**Hey guys :D Wow Chapter 8 never thought I'd get this far ^-^ and with so many fans! When I started, I hoped for at least one, but now have all you guys ^^ It makes me so happy. But, I have an announcement. Chapter nine will be maybe in 2 weeks from this one because I'm going on a vacation to the beach this Friday :D So please be patient until I get back for 9 ok ^^. Now on with 8!**

As Lyla limped painfully to the entrance to Darnassas, she shouted at herself to hurry. A sentinel caught sight of her kin, and rushed to help the wounded huntress.

"Sister, you must see a healer immediately!"

Shaking her tired head, Lyla coughed out,

"No. First I must see Tryande."

The young Sentinel, seeing the urgency in the woman's eyes, nodded her head.

"So, she seems stable enough to travel?"

Chuckling heartily at the high borne woman's worries, the arch-druid replied,

"Oh, I'm very sure she is. I don't believe Lyla has reprimanded Surmor for so many pranks, since Selaerosona has assisted her."

Silver eyes flashing, a beautiful exotic voice rang out at her husband playfully.

"And we know where Surmor has received that from, don't we, my love?"

Veereesa giggled at the sweetness of the Night Eleven family. Her eyes traveled around the beautiful, inside garden of the Temple of Elune. The fountain they stood next to was carved into Night Elf woman; Elune. Veereesa felt as if the goddess was telling her that all would be well.

But Veereesa's thoughts were broken by a beaten huntress crashing into the temple, calling out for her leaders.

As Tryande, Malfurion, and Veereesa crowded around her, the feelings of doubt and fear at how they would react, overflowed Lyla's heart. Her eyes burning with resolve, she trembled out,

"They took them! A death knight came and stole the children! We must.. Save…them…..Deathweaver…."

The world started spinning, and began to ebb away into darkness. The last thing Lyla remembered was the scream of Veereesa's deadliest outrage.

OOOOOOoooooooooOOOOO

Her sides heaving, her eyes flashed around, as if she expected the vile death knight that stole Sela would appear. Tryande was stone, as if she were frozen. Her eyes were wide with shock. Malfurion swept his arms around her, trying desperately to revive his love. Lyla's unconscious body was taken away by priestess, lifting her with care and worry clouding their eyes.

Veereesa began making senseless plans of rescue, when a sudden voice rang throughout the courtyard.

"We must tell Varian."

Tryande's eyes burned with fierce anger, and from the shadows slid a large Siberian saber. Its blue eyes seemed as enraged as Tryande's.

"We leave for Stormwind, **now.**"

Veereesa watched as the huntress swung her legs over the back of the mighty cat, who's roar thundered from its razor teeth, before it broke into a swift gallop out of the temple.

Running after her, both Veereesa and Malfurion mounted up upon their steeds, a stag and a Qua'Dorian horse, and followed after Tryande.

As they raced through the city, the trio reached the portal enclave. Veereesa did not waste a second upon entering the Stormwind portal.

The world around her flashed, and she found herself at the gates to the Royal Castle within Stormwind. As both Tryande an Malfurion appeared at her side, they raced into the castle without a word. But their eyes' filled with anger and war, yelled their intents.

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOO

"Sir, I believe the assists of the Gnomes studying this may prove to improve our standings at the Wrath Gate."

The High Tinker's high pitched voice rang throughout the Throne room.

Lady Jaina gazed at the King as he agreed to the Gnome's idea. This entire day, she had the feeling something was amiss within the Alliance. Her feeling grew as the meeting was called. Her head turned as a saber, stag, and a Qua'Dorian steed raced into the throne room, followed by the words,

"They took them!"

OOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOO

Veereesa reined in her steed's head, as it tossed around from exhilarating rage. The human King gazed at her, with confusion and interest brewing within his eyes.

"Who took whom?"

Before Veereesa uttered a word, Tryande snapped back.

"The Forsaken. Have. Taken. My. Child."

Her mouth gritted with anger with each word.

Veereesa interjected,

"They also have taken my niece, Selaerosona."

Lady Jaina's eyes widened in shock and her hand lew to her mouth. The tinker stood in shock. The Dwarf whispered in fear, "The children?", but the king, his face was the most bizarre of all. His face was kept solemn, but as Veereesa looked to his eyes, she saw not compassion nor worry. But cold excitement. Her eyes widened as the King began to speak.

"The Forsaken, you say, Tryande? Well, I believe it is time to attack them. But not at a border, nor a water battle. No, it is time, for the Battle of the Undercity. It is time we reclaimed Lordearon, and restore its former glory. And, it is time that vile Banshee find a more, suitable, grave for her 'people'."

Veereesa couldn't believe what her sensitive ears had heard. This man, did not care for the children. He cared about getting rid of more Horde! Veereesa rescanned the room, looking to all the eyes of the leaders. Both Tryande and Malfurion's love and compassion was true, and the Tinker was utterly shocked to his core. The Dwarf's whispers had ceased, yet his eyes told that he was still shouting it inwardly. Finally, Veereesa's eyes met Jaina's gaze. Within in it, she saw true worry. But, the elf could see that the human was indeed, worried for the children, yet, there was something else. Something deeper, within her thoughts. Suddenly, Veereesa was shaken out of her musing, when Jaina looked at her. The two stared at each other amongst the chaos, as if they were made from stone. Then, daring it, the elf's eyes flashed from the king then back to the mage, who nodded.

Yes, she was worried about the king's ambitions.

OOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOo

Crimson pupils filled with excitement, as the snowy lands of Northrend came into her view. A lookout shouted that they would land within the hour, and the Dark Lady's wicked grin consumed her lips. Walking back to her private chamber upon the Zeppelin, she thrust open the window within it. Now, within her own privacy, she placed a hand upon her stomach, and let the feelings overflow her. She tried to imagine, how she would look. Sylvanas had always believed it was be girl. A little, sweet girl, that loved to dance,sing, and play. A little girl, with whom, Sylvanas could play with and train as a ranger. And she could brush through her soft curls with a brush. The only one who knew of Sylvanas's secret was Veereesa. The Dark Lady's mind faded back to the time when she and her little sister sat within Windrunner Spire, talking excitedly about the baby.

"Sister, what do you want him to look like?"

Stiffening her neck, and blue irises flashing in rage, Sylvanas snapped back,

"She, will not be a boy. And I want her to have hair like soft silk, that slides into curls like water, even more than mine does, and for her to have soft skin that is light. And I want her to have the most lovely blue eyes."

Giggling, the mother-to-be hugged her slightly enlarged belly with sheer happiness.

"Sister, have you thought of a name?"

Happiness raining from the Ranger-General's eyes, she giggled the lovely name she had picked.

"Her name will be, Selaerosona."

All too soon, the taste of salt on the air brought Sylvanas back to her chamber, where she was not alive nor a mother. A call came from outside her door.

"We are landing within five minutes, my lady."

And soon the sound of footsteps soon disappeared.

Sylvanas hugged her belly, as her trembling legs folded. Her tears spilled from her eyes, and her she whispered softly to her long empty womb.

"Don't worry, Sela, I am coming soon. Let me deal with this man, and then I will join you."

The Banshee Queen stood silently, and walked out to the deck.

Her open wind still blew in the cold, salty sea that surrounded Northrend.

The land where Arthas had fled to when he had escaped her before.

**ANDDDDDDDDDddddd that is chapter 8 everyone : hope you like and here I would like to do some thanks!**

**Sela: I WANNA THANK SPARKIE YOUR REVIEWS ARE AWSOME!**

**Surmor: I'D LIKE TO THANK ETERNAL FOR MORE COOKIES ^^**

**Me: And I'd like to thank all the rest of my epic viewers! I hope nothing happens to me on my trip so I can come back and finish the story ^^ Happy Fathers day everyone's dads and have a good 2 weeks :D until next we meet X3**


	9. The Dark Lady's Forces Rally

**Hey guys :D Im back and here with Chapter 9! Sorry for the wait XD I started Rping on a forum and I was having so much fun :3 But ill start updating weekly again! Now to see Sylvanas!**

The messanger gasped for air as he rushed into Silvermoon and demanded an immeadiate portal to Vengence Landing. He and eight other messangers had run from the Undercity the moment Varimathras began excuticuting all the Forsaken, and summoning demons into the city. He drew in fast breaths, though he no longer required air, the gesture seemed to calm him. As he ran through the ready portal, he was welcomed by the scene of his Queen exiting her ship. Her eyes locked onto him heartbeats after he saw her. He trembled up to her, as Sylvanas's eyes burned with curiousity. He took a deep un-needed breath, and tried not to allow his voice tremble, as he reported.

"M-my Lady, V-Varimathras has begun to slaughter all citizens within the U-undercity and h-has summoned forth d-demon minions. My L-lady, t-the U-undercity h-has fallen..."

The Landing became eerily quiet. All that could be heard was the crashing of the fridgid waves agasint the rocky shores sorounding them. Sylvanas ended the scilence with her wail, as she through her head back and choursed out her song of rage. Her scream echoed off the rocks casuing the sound to amplify. As Sylvanas regained herself, she snarled in aneger.

"Get me a portal to the Orgrimmar, NOW!"

"Thrall, you be a brudda to da Darkspear Trolls, so we be behind you on dis."

Vol'jin's Jamacen accent causes the gentle Warchief to hide a smile.

"I thank you for this, Vol'jin. If the Lich King is not stopped, I fear that the world will crumble beneath his twisted ways. Carine, your assitance in this conflict is equally as useful. The Horde will be forever grateful to your help."

As the elder Tauren Chieftain nods his head, a voice rings coldly throughout the room, as it's master enters from the shadows.

"Warchief! We have been betrayed by Varimathras! He has taken the Undercity in my absences, summoned more demons, and has slaughtered my people!"

Thralls eyes widen in shock. He shakes his head as he looks at the Dark Lady.

"Sylvanas, do not worry. The Horde is behind you and will assit you in retaking the Undercity. This is not your fault." Thrall turns to Vol'jin. "I believe this should be handled not just through soilders, but through us, the leaders, so that our people understand we fight along side them. Don't you agree, Vol'jin?"

Vol'jin chuckles and nods at the Warchief.

"I agree with ya brudda. Dat demon has ben givin me da vibes since I met him. It would make me very happy to take down dat traitor."

Thrall smiles at him and turns to Carine.

"Carine, I think it would be best for someone to stay and loo-" The old chief cuts Thrall off and chuckles.

"I know my combat days are behind me Thrall. You do not need to sugarcoat things that are clear to me. I will stay behind to watch over the Horde. Do what must be done Warchief." a fatherly smile crosses his aged face.

Sylvanas's voice seeps around the room, as if it were her own personal plague.

"Then let us begin the Battle for the Undercity." She wipes around on her heels, and stalks out of the Hold to rally her forces for the horn of war.

Within the darkest depths of the city, a small blue eye slowly opens. As she trembles to raise herself wiith her arms, a cold and frightning voice echos around her.

"Welcome Selaerosona. Welcometo the Undercity. Welcome, to your Death."

**ANDDDD theres chapter 9 :D I want to thank everyone for the safe trip wishes and Sparkie for getting me to get up and write this chapter :) I will update by next week if not sooner :D**

**Sela: Thxs for the cookies Sparkie (nom nom nom) :3**


	10. The Light Prepares and Secrets Surface

**Hello my awsome readers :D I have returned to give you a much longer chapter I got kinda crushed cuz I looked at the charts and I've lost readers! But I decided to keep going for you are still reading this! Btw a friend of mine from a forum started writing this due to an idea we had ^-^ please read and review this story cuz its awsome! s/8382449/1/The_Set ! Now! On to Sela! I also starts this later then I expected because yesterday was my birthday XD I love you all and especially the cookies I got this time :D They are both my favorites X3 Whoa were at ten chapters already :D YAY!  
><strong>

Sela gazed in horror into the blazing green eyes that watched her with deadly pleasure. As he stepped toward her, she let out a small whimper of fear, which only caused his wicked smile to grow. He watched with eerie excitement as the ace he had needed had finally fallen into his hand. He sneered at her.

"Look at you, you're the bloody abomination of that wretched bitch. You're a weak sniveling little brat, and yet, I believe it is safe to assume that a "rescue" party will come for you. But," a little flicker of hope had flashed through her aura. "They will never make it that far. They will be mercilessly slaughtered, all because of you, Selaerosona. You think of me the monster here, but, is that completely true?"

Varimathras's dark laughs echo around the cobble stones, bouncing back at Sela as if there more spectators, laughing at her as if she were a clown. Sela felt the guilt and terror wash over her. She curled her legs in toward a fetal position, shaking a silently begging for the voices to go away. Varimathras chuckled as he whipped around, and walked out of the Royal chamber. But just before he was out of earshot, a quiet sob echoed to his ear, causing him to smile in dark joy, as he continued out into_ his_ new kingdom.

Surmor's silver eyes cracked open, gazing out into a world that surrounded her with dim light and cobble stones. An odd, sewer like smell hit her nose, which she crinkled in protest. Her ears pricked as she looked over to find Sela in a ball, a small crying sound coming from her. Surmor frowned, she didn't want her best friend upset, not when they needed to be strong. Sitting up, she sighed as she let herself fall in to cat form, becoming the mint-furred cub again. She padded quietly over to Sela's side and rubbed her cheek against Sela's. The little high elf's cries stopped instantly as she gazed up, only to peer into a pair of silver cat eyes. Surmor's voice rumbled out with a playful scolding edge to it.

"Is this how the next great Silver Covent Ranger-General acts?"

Selaerosona smiles a bit.

"At least she woke up before the next amazing Arch-Druid."

Surmor smiles and gazes around them. Her eyes trying to detect anything familiar that would indicate either where they are, or which fraction's territory they're on. Surmor growls in aggravation. Sela pets her shoulders, her eyes worried.

"Hey, Surmor…do think anyone's looking for us?"

Surmor whips her head back to her friend, and chuckles dryly.

"Trust me, once my mother knows I'm missing, no demon will be safe until I'm back."

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo ooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Veereesa watched as Tyrande wrote dozens of letters to her Sentinel generals, telling them exactly what was happening and what the Alliance planned on doing. The Silver Covent General herself had brought several of her finest rangers, un able to bring more due to arising a conflict between her rangers and the Horde. Veereesa shook her head as she watched the quill screech in protest upon the parchment. She walked out of the room, unable to bear the sound anymore, and wandered through the courtyard. She noticed the young prince of Stormwind studying in the library as she walked passed its open door. Walking into the garden area of the courtyard, she sighed and let herself fall back into old memories, a sort of relief system she had recently become addicted to. She leaned against a large tree, a small smile crossing her lips as the scene of a ballroom surrounds her.

_Alleria giggled as her observant blue eyes captured a most rare scene indeed. Veereesa tried to comprehend what her eldest sister found to be amusing, until her eyes fell upon Sylvanas in her lovely blue dress that both Veereesa and Alleria had forced her into, as they dragged her along for the annual Royal Silvermoon Ball. The young Ranger-General stood in rigid shock as the very Prince of Silvermoon, Kael'thas Sunstrider, bowed before her, holding out his hand in a gesture to dance. Both of Sylvanas's sisters were giggling like school girls as they watched their sister take his hand hesitantly. And for the rest of the night, the pair danced only with each other. As the ball ended and Alleria and Veereesa caught up with Sylvanas, they noticed her smiling gently, and a small blush building at her cheeks. Alleria smiled at her younger sister._

"_Have a nice time?"_

_Sylvanas smiled a bit and seemed half dazed, as she nodded._

"_I did, actually….thanks for making me come…."_

_Little Veereesa smiled at her sisters, as they all walked out the grand doors of the ballroom and into the starry night. She smiled at the stars as they walked home, thinking how life couldn't possibly get better._

Opening her eyes, Veereesa frowned as she looked at her feet, silently cursing the Scourge for everything. A sudden hand appears on her shoulder and she whips her head up to find Jaina Proudmoore smiling gently at her.

"Don't worry, we'll get Selaerosona back home, safe and sound."

Veereesa nodded her head and looked past the mage toward the throne room, where she could catch glimpses of Varian speaking to various generals, readying them for this battle. Veereesa sighed, feeling as everything was falling apart now days.

"When do we leave?"

Jaina's smile faded, a blank expression replacing it, as her hand slid off the elf's shoulder. She turned her head toward the throne room as well. Her voice cold and hardened with distrust, she mutters out.

"We leave at dawn."

Veereesa nodded and began to walk off, but Jaina lightly grabs her shoulder. Her eyes bore into Veereesa.

"Veereesa, you and I have been friends for years…but I have to know something that I have never pushed for you to tell me before. But I need to know now. Please, Veereesa, what could the Horde, much less the Forsaken, want with a little girl like Selaerosona? Please, tell me!"

Veereesa gazed back at her with her blue eyes that were filled with years of countless pain.

" Do you know who the leader of the Forsaken is?"

Jaina, confused, nodded her head, but her voice filled with her confusion.

"Yes, but I don't understand how a little girl can be that important to the Banshee Que-"

" My niece, Selaerosona, is the only daughter of Sylvanas Windrunner."

And with that, Veereesa whips off to her room, unable to bear the shocked look of Jaina Proudmoore, as the mage is frozen in place as understanding washes over her. The only sound that disrupts the peaceful court yard is a large bang as a bedroom door is slammed shut.

**Did ya like it :D I hope you did _ And I hope I see your all's amazing and inspiring comments. Only reason I keep writing this is because of you guys! Sorry I have been in a writer's block, but Rping on forums has helped me a lot :D Make sure to check out my friend's story about the Set. The original idea for Zaira came from the Rp where she was Sela's future daughter :D Anyway, I'lll try to update again real soon, I have to start back to school next week, but Ill get it out, one way or another :D Love ya all and please, read and review with more awsome comments! Now for those cookies…where are they? *looks around and sees Sela and Surmor eating them* WTH**

**Sela: We got hungry and we smelt them…..**

**Surmor: *eats five cookies* Got milk?**

**Priscilla: -_- Did you save me one?**

**Sela: *hands her a cookie* Course we did!**

**Priscilla: Yay! *eats cookie* nom nom nom…**

**Thxs for the cookies Sparkie :D**


	11. A Tender Dream Lost from She ofthe Dream

****Hey guys :D I know its been awhile since I posted but Im in my sophomore year of high school and Ive been taking some AP classes soo my schedule's been pretty crazy XD But this story shall goeth on! ((Btw I have learned of Black veil Brides and find them so freaking inspirational if you listen/look at their lyrics :D )) So without further aido,...let us continue with the story :D Btw please read and review cuz they always make me feel uber happy :D Thank you alll, your all awesome! Btw this chapter will be solely dedicatded to my awsome Sasha Druid...then...the battle shall begin next chapter :D****

Selaerosona's limp, blonde hair sprawled out around her on the cobble stone. She looked pale with terror and her tears had dried on to her face. Surmor blinked at her with silver irises that were blank. Swinging her head in random motions, flicking her ears about in concentration, hoping to pick up some sound of a coming rescue party. Sighing as she began to give up hope, she let the aching pain that longed for home flow throughout her. A small tear runs down her cheek as she blinks, the cobble stones around her melting away into a vast forest and the darkness becoming a calming haze. Surmor gasped as she relizied that she was no longer in the dark room, making her become fully alert. Flicking her ears, she prowls forward into the safety of the forever lush trees. But, yellow eyes bore after the Druid, as her tail disappeared into a bush. The green armor clad woman giggled lightly and followed her with dream like grace.

Surmor came finally upon a clearing with an oddly shaped tree in the center. Walking up to it in her elven form, she tentatively reaches for its oddly white colored bark, her eyes glowing with curiousity.

But just before her small hand reached it, she felt as though the lush trees around her were screaming alerts and waring at her, and she withdrew her hand immediately. The odd tree begins to screech in anger at her, shooting it's roots out and grasping her ankles, and beginning to drag her into a large hole at it's base. As her feet touch the edge of the endless hole, she closes her eyes and prays to Elune with all her heart.

It was if Elune had smiled down upon her, for a hand grasped her shoulder and a deeper night elven accented voice of a female growls with ferocity.

"You shall not harm this child. Not in my realm. Return to your darkest nightmare foul abomination."

The tree sheriks in pain and Surmor feels it's grasp around her ankles loosen. As Surmor lays there with her eyes shut, she feels a comforting hand rub her back and murmur sweetly to her,

"It is alright, young Surmor, the nightmare has returned to its place amongst the darkness. He shall not harm you again."

Surmor shivers and curiousity overcomes her better judgement, causing her to peek at her savior. She gasps in awe as her eyes gaze into those of the Dreamer, Ysera. The Aspect smiled kindly at the young and heavily shocked child. Surmor snap her jaw shut so she wouldn't appear rude and tried to get a proper greeting.

" L-l-lady Y-y-ysera-a-a...I-i-t is u-um...I um..."

Surmor's voice seems to have vaporated from her throat, leaving her without the comfort of words. Ysera chuckled at the innoccence from the girl.

"It is alright little one. I brought you here so that you may know something to quell your growing fears."

Surmor's eyes widen as Ysera chuckles at her.

"Y-you're Ysera..."

The Aspect nods. But Surmor repeats herself, in a disbelieveing voice.

"You're...Ysera..."

Ysera giggles at Surmor's amazement.

"Surmor...I am going to tell you something important, but it will take away the fear you are feeling now."

Surmor nods and blinks her eyes, her dreams whisper for her to come as she struggles to hear Ysera's wise words.

The aspect smiles and pulls the sleepy child onto her lap, gently rocking her back and forth in a motherly way. For a heartbeat, she wishes that she had the freedom to have a mate and give birth to a child of her own. But, she banishes the longing. She is the Dreamer, and coud not raise a child through their dreams alone. Sighing, she continues to lull the young druid to sleep, her words soft and sweet like a lullaby. Surmor yawns quietly in her arms as Ysera mummurs softly to her.

" Little Surmor, do not worry. Your mother and father are coming armed to bring you home. Persevere with your bravery and be patient, they wiill be upon the city that holds you within two days. Now, rest little one, you have earned it."

Surmor sighs and lets the sleep overcome her eyes as hermind drifts away from the beautiful forest. Her dream form fades from Ysera's arms as she awakens in the waking world, but the dragon aspect of this realm, the Emerald Dream, holds herself as the pains of loneliness over take her once more.

**Andddd that my friends is chapter 11 :D I am so happy to have come so far and have so many AMAZING people read and comment on here :) sorry bout the lateness of the chapter, Im taking an AP World Civi class this year and for the first two weeks, we've had a test on a chapter in our text book every two days x.x But now that I have my ipad, I will try and make more frequent posts :3 Btw, thank Sparkie :D Ur gonna get me fat with all these awsome treats xD And in answer to your question, I would like to go to Japan and see these rare monkies that stay warm in the winter because of hot springs, then go to south america to see the pygmy animals...and then lastly...I'd wanna go to Russia to see the wild Sibearen Tigers there...though I would like to go to Australia too to see their kangaroos and horses :D Boy that was hard to narrow down XD Oh btw If you guys have any random questions to ask me, comment or pm me :D Ill answer any questions you have as best I can :D THANK YOU ALL AND SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 12! Btw im writing an officail book on the side :) So ill tell you all when i finish it but Sela's story is my main priority right now :D **


	12. The Pawns of a Lord and Lady's Game

**Whoa, chapter 12 already?! I dont wanna end it here D: Sooooo i wont :3 teehee. Okay im gonna make myself work on this chapter for at least 2 days :D That way you guys will have a GOOD chapter to look forward too :) Remember read and review please ^-^ Oh! Btw! Thank you everyone for awsome reviews as always! All advice is much apperciated ^-^ btw, remember how sela had imagenary adventures with Sylvanas? :3 oh and all my reviewers may start having roles in the story :) to show my apperciation for your support through the series ^-^ **

Selaerosona's sky eyes open slowly to the dimmly lit cobblestone around she shakes from the effort to sit up somewhat properly, her hand slids into a warm and furry figure, causing her to gasp before whipping her head to identify the master of the fur. A quiet sigh of pure relief rushes out from between her small pink lips as her gaze falls upon the sleeping form of her night elven friend Surmor.

Without thinking, Sela's small hand runs through her druid friend's mint colored fur that was as soft as the grass in Tressidal, and the sound of Surmor's peaceful breathing calms Sela slightly as she gazes around the large room know as the "Royal Chamber". She inhaled deeply through her nose, as her mind drifted to recent memories of the guards speaking of someone known as the "Dark Lady". To Sela, the name seemed like an alias she would have chosen for herself, had she been in a covert operation. Selaerosona giggled as she imagened her Sylvanas to be called the Dark Lady to strike fear into her enemies.

A voice flowed like music to Selaerosona's ears, and caused the young elf to smile brightly.

"What's so funny Selaerosona?"

Speak of the devil.

Sela turns her head to the slim figure of the huntress clad in blue armor with gold embrodery, sitting on stone perch with one leg hanging off it while the other is next to her slim body so her elegant face can lean on it. Beautiful blonde cascades around her in lovely, water like waves as her high-born blue eyes watch the younger elf with a sly, coy smile playing at her lips. Sela's smile brightens at the sight of the ranger.

"What brings you here to this city, Sylvanas?"

Sylvanas chuckles as she flashes her eyes, and her excited smile widens.

"I was wondering around Daralan, trying to find out where you have been for the last month, when I hear an uproar about you being kiddnapped! Knowing that none of these poor fools know how to conduct a proper rescue, I took matters into my own, and very capable hands, to set out and find you. I even took up the alias of the "Dark Lady" as my codename!"

Sela giggled at her imagined friend, Sylvanas's frank and rather boastful nature seemed to always rise the little highborne's spirits.

"So, now that you found me what will you do?"

Sylvanas face twist into a boasting grin that makes her eyes gleam with confidence. She instantly replies to Sela without a second thought.

"I will get you out of here of course!"

Sela's own wicked grin grows as shestruggles to hold back laughter.

"And how, do you plan on doing that exactly, _Dark Lady?_"

Selaerosona broke into a fit of laughter as Sylvanas's face slowly fell from a confident look to one of _oh-shit-didn't-think-that-far._

Abruptly, Sylvanas leaps gracfuly down from her perch and begins pacing on the rise as Sela watches her with amusement glinting in her eyes. The ranger paced back and forth mutteringto herself and her right hand on her chin in deep contemplation.

"Maybe we could...no no...OR maybe...no...demons dont eat...do they?...They may eat blood or something...ACK FOCUS SYL!...Maybe if we hid in boxes...no too risky...hm..."

Sela giggled as she watched her imagenary hero pass back and forth in front of her. Even though the pretend ranger helped ease the fear, Sela couldn't help but wonder fearfully, about what exactly is going on outside this cobblestone chamber in the city far beneath the earth.

OOOOOOoooo**SPARKIE**ooooooOOOOOOOO

A forsaken warhorse's hooves clap through the mud in the forest of Tristifal, as his rider sits contemplating on his back. His tattered red blakent blows around his bony figure as he continues walking through the early morning drizzly.

Sylvanas's crimson eyes glow in fury through the rain, lost in the dark imagening of the various was to deal with the dreadlord who had betrayed her. Her lips pulled back into a scowl as she remembers how she had left him in **her** city, to protect **her **citizens. Sylvanas shook her head, trying to clear it of the agony she felt as her conciseness screamed at her the one word she always had lingering over her.

**_Failure_**.

She had failed to protect Quel'Thalas that night that seemed so long ago. She had failed to protect her family. She had failed to protect her little one. And now...she had failed her citizens, to protect the Undercity, and she felt as if she had failed her baby again.

The former-ranger had not noticed her steed had stopped in the quiet center of the dark forest, for tears of agony began to roll down her face and her chest begins to painfuly tighten. She slowly lowered her head onto the steed's bony withers and sob. Her chest heaved as the sounds coursed through her, ripping their way into the cold rainy day.

After what seemed two lifetimes, Sylvanas rose her tear-streaked face up to gaze upward into the falling rain. Closing her eyes, she allowed it to soak her face and wash away the misery from her features. But the pain inside would never go away.

Not until all the ones who caused her to fail had been dealt with.

**_Crack_**!

Being ripped from her thoughts by the sudden sound, Sylvanas snarled and whipped her head around to face a young female blood elf.

Her pale skin made her face glow in the rain, and her long light chesnut hair was held back in a high ponytail. Her bright green irises were wide in fear as she tried to calm her firey forsaken warhorse that was clad in orchure armor.

Sylvanas's voice was cold as she barked at the young elf.

"What is it, elf?"

The blood elf had finally gotten her mount a bit calm as she quickly replied to the Banshee Queen, though her voice shook a bit.

"T-the Warchief requested that you see him once you return to the camp. He s-said that it was mildly urgent..."

Sylvanas rose and eyebrow at "mildly urgent", but shook it off.

"Thank you for relying the message...what is your name, again?"

The blood elf blinked excitedly that the queen of the Forsaken had just asked for her name.

"Sparkie, your majesty! My name is Sparkie Sunstrike!"

Sylvanas nodded her head as she turned her mount back in the direction of the camp.

"Thank you for relying the message, Sparkie. You have been most helpful."

And with that, the banshee clucked her mount into a swift gallop, disappearing into the ebony shadows of the forest as the Sparkie watched her in admiration.

OOOOOooooooBIGPIERCEooooooOO OOO

Veereesa and Tryande trotted near the front of the decent-sized army as they marched toward the Undercity. The hilly lands of Hillsbrad foothills stretched out around them in its vast beauty. Veereesa sighed as her legs began to ache from riding for so long, but she bit her tongue. They couldn't stop now, not when they were hours away from their destination.

A light hand on her shoulder caused Veereesa to turn her head, bringing her face-to-face with

a young Palidan, with raven black hair that was pulledback into a short ponytail and slightly tan skin that waswell muscled, and his toned body clad in the traditional Stormwind colored plate armor with matching Talbrad. He smiled a reassuring smile while his green eyes glowed with worry.

"Im sure we'll be there by nightfall."

As he spoke, Veereesa noticed that her legs began to ache less, and her blue eyes flick to his hand on her shoulder. It glowed slightly with the Light as the palidan healed her weary body.

Smiling gratefully at him with renewed strength, she rolled her shoulders for the sheer relaxing feeling. Seeing his task was done, the palidan took his hand away while smiling proudly at his work.

"A druid or priest can give you better care once we arrive so that you may be refreshed before the battle...By the way, my name is Pierce Bigton, it is a pleasure to meet the younger sister of one of the saviours who traveled through the Dark Portal long ago."

The words made Veereesa smile. Not becuase of him being glad to have met her, but to be reminded that there was a time when both her sisters were alive ad with her.

Her throat tightened as memories threatened to consume her in the past, and lock her away there. What a cruel deal it was, for Veereesa wished for nothing more then to flee to the past and jump into the embrace of her sisters' arms. She tightened her grip on the reins of her steed as she reminded herself that she couldn't do that, not when so many needed her now, Rhionin, her sons, Selaerosona...shaking her head, looked away from Pierce and gazed upon the gothic towers next to the road that led into Silverpine forest. Her gaze harded as she caught the first glimpse of dark woods beyond the watch towers.

Pierce's gaze became grim as he to saw Silverpine beyond them,his tone became harsher as well.

"We're almost upon them..."

Veereesa nods grimly.

"Aye. The horns of battle willl sound by dawn."

The palidan nods with a dark look on his face as a voice to the right of Veereesa hisses in fury.

"The Forsaken shall burn for taking my child. I shall personally light the fire to their prye."

Tryande's silver eyes were narrowed to slits as she continued to face into the dark depths of the pine trees. It almost suprised the Ranger that the Priestess's gaze didn't cause the shadowy forest to burst into flames, with the heat that radiated in hatred from Tryande's moonlight irises. Though, her feelings were the same. Clucking her steed to continue on, she hissed out to her friend.

"And I'll be there to help you gather the wood for the burning."

And with her words spoken, the Ranger-General of the Silver Covent trotted on down the stone path that would lead her to the city that held much more then just her niece.

OOOOooooOOOOooooooOOOOoooo

Sela giggled as Sylvanas continued her planning, once mentioning dressing up the two captives as young succubises, which only earned her a fit of laughter from Sela.

As Sylvanas was trying to think of a way to aquire a cow so that she could tie Sela and Surmor to the belly of it, a very unwelcome dreadlord appeared, a dark smile upon his lips as he walked from the shadows at the entrance to the large chamber

. Sela's eyes widened in horror as her blue irises quickly glanced at Surmor's resting form that was on the other side of the rise. Sylvanas's blue eyes glowed with fury as the dreadlord smirked at Selaerosona's terror, as he slowly walked toward Surmor's peaceful form that was beginning to gain conciuessness he loweredhis face to look into her face as she slowly awakened into the dim room.

OOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOO

Grumbling unintelligently, Surmor slowly cracked open one of her silver eyes, her gaze instantl drawn to the green fel eyes of Varimathras. Her scream of terror echoed eerily around the large circular room as she jumped away from him, but she felt a sudden force holding her arm, causing her to get a minor whiplash. Her breathing accelertated as her eyes wildly shot around, trying to understand what was happening. The dreadlord tightened his grip upon her arm as his free hand reached for her other arm. His cold smile pierced a blade of cold fear into Surmor as he lifted her off the ground.

"I believe it's time to set the pawns in place for the game."

His dark chuckle rang in both elven girls' ears, causing them to tremble as the Dreadlord began to walk away, with Surmor still in his hands. Though she couldn't see around the massive frame of the demon, Surmor could hear Sela's cries of fear and begging for them to bring her friend back. Tears of fear streamed from Surmor's eye as a sudden cry of pain echos around the room. Varimathras's lips twitch in annoyance.

"You and your friend must be kept apart Selaerosona, do not try and interfere with my rules, or you will recieve a "penalty". Understood? Good girl."

Surmor listened to her friend's whimpers and sobs until they faded into silence the further away they took her from the chamber. They brought her to a room that had abomonation parts hanging from the ceilings and a side room filled with cages. Cages large enough to fit a grown night elf. Surmor's nose wrinkled at the foul smell that came off the various test tubes and chemisrty tools, and various scrolls and papers covered the desks, written in a language foreign to the young druid, though she guessed them to be Forsaken. A sudden jerk on her arm, with force that almost ripped it from it's socket, caused Surmor to snap out of her observations with a cry pain, as the dreadlord dragged her to one of the smaller cages near the back of the smaller room. He slammed the door shut behind her as she cowered on the cold iron floor of her miniature prison. He smiled with malice at her as her moon eyes widened at him, her pale face puffy with fresh tears.

"Keeping you and the highborne seperated, will keep them seperated. I want her blood to stain this cobblestone, no matter what the cost. You pathetic mortals WILL pay for what you've done. No one can stop me this time."

Surmor shivered at his terrorfiying words and scooted as far as she could to the backside of the cage, whimpering and shutting her eyes tightly, as her long sensitive ears listened to the eerily quiet footsteps of the dreadlord leaving her in the cage filled room. She quivered from the death-chill that hung in the air around her, as she silently prayed to her beloved goddess, as she slowly drifted off.

"Elune...grant us strength..."

**ANDDD THAT IS CHAPTER 12! I hope you all enjoyed it :) I started seriously working on it cuz one of my favorite reviewers said she was feeling down D: So i could have that so i put her in the story to make her feel better :3 Hope you liked it Sparkie! And the reason i havent updated sooner is because ap is kicking my butt o.o im so tired that ive been gettting sick so freaking easily! So i started this when i saw how you guys were asking for it and did it while i was sick and worked 3 days on it :D I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry that it wasnt the battle but i needed to set some things in place for the battle :3 SO ANYWAYZ love you all, and your reviews are all LOVED AND VIEWED! Actually,i reread through them dayily, they give me strength to face alot of my days that seem like i can almost not get through them ::D So please, my beloved readers, read and review, and hopefully love it :) ill try to update at least every two weeks now :D unless sparkie needs a chapter then ill force time to make it :) Well until next time!**


	13. Battle of The Undercity for the Alliance

**Helloooooooo my lovely readers :) so im glad i put sparkie and pierce in the story last time, because I relizied i needed a person to be doing the quest lines for the event XD Soooo SPARKIE YOU ARE REPRESENTING THE HORDE AND THE ALLIANCE CHAMP IS PIERCE! :D Anyway, sorry for going a few days over the two week time limit i set, -_- school has been kicking my butt. BUT i have fall break starting TODAY :o so be on the lookout for chapters this week :D and something didn't address last time was, the welsh flag has a DRAGON :o i wish i was welsh now XD Im so sorry this chapter took so long to come out o.o school was a *beep*and now im on fall reak soooooo yeah XD ENJOY, READ, REVIEW 3**

A mint colored cub sifted her body that laid on the cold metal floor of her cage of black steel. She whimpered softly in fear as the screams of other captives were being experimented upon by that man.

Putress.

The aporocarie's lab coat was ripped and eaten away by moths, and stained with crimson blood. His wicked smile curved into her heart like a terriable thorn.

From her cage, she could see his long, boney fingers dance wiidly over the selection of tools, as his latest "patient" screamed in horror and pleaded for mercy.

Surmor could imagen the smile of sheer sicking joy that spread across the mans face.

But, as the young druid sat in terror within her cell, she could help but feel a unkown feeling nawing within the bouls of her gut. Her gaze flickered around the dim room of the small prisoners' room and immeaditly noticed what was different. As the reason of what differed about the room dawned upon her, fear began to course through her entire body. Causing her blood to become ice and making her body become lead.

She was alone within the room.

All cages were empty.

Surmor's frame quaked in horror, and she felt tears run down her face without her consult. Closing her eyes, she laid her head down on her knees, just as the Doctor came into the room, wearing the very grin she had imagened, as he spun the ring of keysaround one finger and stalked toward her cage's door.

"Misssssss Surmor. The Doc' will see you now."

A scream of horror echoced through the dim stone halls as the lloud clang of a iron door is slammed open.

But above ground, a roar echos through the halls. The Common language making the young druid's heart skip a beat.

" The march upon the Undercity begins now! Be empowered by your King's strength! Follow me, heroes! FOR THE GLORY OF THE ALLIANCE!"

**OOOOOoooooooOOOOOO**

Green eyes flicked back and forth at the backs at the various leaders of the Alliance, as the army stood ready behind them. Pirece watched as Varian adjusted his arm guards, his posture confident and egar for battle.

Switching his gaze, he noticed Lady Jaina looking nervous, and her lips moved as though she were quietly muttering spells under her breath to refresh herself. Next to the mage, the Priestess of Elune no longer wore her white dress of purity, but was now clad in her Sentinal general armor, her expersion grim while her silver eyes were storms of rage.

Pierce felt fear tremble through him at the thought of how the night elf will let her rage flow through her bow in battle. Flicking his gaze away, his eyes finally rest upon the slender figure of Veereesa.

Oddly, the high elf seemed a bit out of place within this scene. Her features prefectly calm, and her hair blowing almost angelicaly in the damp breeze. The only thing that fit the tone of war, were her water-like eyes.

The tsumani within them coursed about in the circle pf her irises, threatening to break from their bonds and come into the world and wreck havoc uponn the world. But, upon a second look, there was a calm eye to the storm.

This center of peace with the storm, showed the young palidan the love between Veereesa and the child that was taken from her. As his eyes continued to gaze over the leaders, the warrior of Light is unaware of his friend's presence, as the rogue walks silently up behind him.

"Everyone's ready, when the king is, Pier."

Startled, Pierce whips around and glares at his silent friend, who's blonde hair was as golden as dry hay, and his storm grey eyes. The palidan relaxed his hand he had shot to the hilt of his sword. He closes his eyes and lets out a long sigh.

"Lee...by the Light, how many times have I told you to STOP that?

Lee Eilliot shrugs, his expersion between a smirk and uncaring.

"I was just telling you what you asked me to find out. No need to get all huffy"

Pierce narrows his green eyes and then huffs. Recomposing himself, he walks toward his king, trying not to smile at his role in the beginnings of the battle.

As he neared the king, Varian looked over his shoulder, as though he had sensed the palidan's approach.

Pierce kneeled to him, and the king turned to face him as the report was given. Pierce's voice rang out clearly as he spoke to his king.

**"****_Reporting for duty, your majesty! Let the assault begin!"_**

Varian smiled, a chuckle escaped him throat. He then threw back his head and roar out his words, the entire Alliance army silent as they listened.

"Heroes of the Alliance, your King calls! Gather behind me at the entrance to the sewers of the Undercity! Hidden inside this defiled city is the wretch responsible for murdering our brothers and sisters at the Wrathgate! He must be brought to justice! The march upon the Undercity begins now! Be empowered by your King's strength! Follow me, heroes! FOR THE GLORY OF THE ALLIANCE!"

With that, Varian races off down the desent into the sewers of the Undercity, his courage strong and his blades sharpened. Tryande gallops after him,her footsteps silent, her blades n hand. Veereesa follows behind the night elf with grace, her bow ready in her hand.

And Lady Jaina races after them. Varian's voice roars from nearby in the entrance, causing the army to roar a battle cry and race after him.

" Onward, brothers and sisters! Destiny awaits!"Pierce grips his blade and sheild and roaars, racing after them.

OOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOoooooOO OOO

As they race down the desent, they come upon level ground upom which the cave opens up into a dome like entrance, and a large pool of acid plauge sat in the middle of the room, the thickness of the liquid to dark for anyone to guess how deep it is. On the farside were two different entrances to the main sewer lines.  
>But to the group's horror, mindless abmonations began to file out of the opens, craving the blood of Alliance intruders. Varian roared in outrage as Veereesa instictively notched a arrow in her bow, pulling it back and aimed.<p>

"What is this?! Stand your ground! Do not give them an inch"

Varian roared the order as he rushed forward himself, drawing his blades and began to slaughter the creatures. Blood spilled into the pool as more and more corpses fell.

Somehow, this was a bit nostlogic. To Veereesa, it was almost as if the cave around them faded away into the autumn leaves of Que'Thalas,glowing in the moonlight, as she and Sylvanas fought side by side agasint the endless mobs of the Scourage.

How cruel both the present and the past were to her.

Suddenly, out of the corner of her icey blue irises as she reloaded another arrow into her bow, she noticed the plagued water begin to bubble. Just as Veereesa opened her mouth to yell a warning to Jaina, who stood closest to the green pool, the bubbling increase rapidly until a large, disgusting worm broke the surface.

Veereesa gasped in horror, as she quickly took aim of the abmonation, shooting arrows at its open maw which oozed a plague drool of acid. Jaina whipped around at the splashing sound of the monster moving, and quickly blinked to a postion behind Veereesa, and began to use arcane missles upon it. Varian changed his targets and also began to attack the worm, while Tryande rained living hell upon the mobs with the barely needed aid of the warriors.

Finally, after brutally attacking the worm, causing it to bleed plague blood, it threw back its large and let out a bone chilling screech that ecohed through the sewers.

Tryande's walked over to the others, her face splashed with blood as though her dance of death had painted her with crimson paint. Her chest heaved slightly from the exihiration of battle as she looked at Veereesa and nodded, acknowledging a job well done.

Even in the current circumstance, Veereesa couldn't help but feel the slightest bit of respect for the night elf, who had by far lived Veereesa already.

As soon as it was seen to that everyone was alright, Varian yelled put to his forces, his voice unable to mask the adrenaline rush he was experiencing.

"Solders, fall in! Guard the halls!"

This made the group consist solely of Varian, Jaina, Tryande, Pierce, a rogue named Lee, and herself. Veereesa followed Varian to the entrance of the second , as the others ran behind them.

After running through the maze of sewer passages, they finally found themselves at the heart of the Undercity. They stood upon the stairs that lead down to the path way that lined the river of acid that moved in an eerily graceful flowed along its course.

Jaina gasped as her eyes feel upon the corpses that were laid out around the canal. She covered her nose with a delicate hand at the stench that rolled off the corpses.

"What's happened here? There are corpses everywhere... the stench... overwhelming..."

Varian simply sneered at the corpses of Forsaken, demon, and elite Kor'kron gaurd corpses that littered the ground.

**"**Horde. By the looks of the struggle, they are here in force - somewhere. Stay alert and on guard. There's no telling what horrors await us.

As his eyes flash around warily, he cups his large, gloved hands over his mouth, he shouts into the quiet, gothic city.

"PUTRESS! Your aberrations are no match for the Alliance, Putress! We're coming for you!"

Charging off, with Veereesa and the others right behind him, the king of the alliance leads the group to the entrance of the Royal Forsaken Apothecary lab entrance.

Veereesa's ears twitched slightly. Was that a child's cry she heard ringing through the halls? Glancing at Tryande, she saw her own emotions mirrored upon the powerful huntress of the night's face.

Veereesa threw her gaze back to the tunnel as the roar of a monster echos down toward them. The sound had almost, but not quite, drowned out the voice that followed after the horrible roar.

"Do not let them pass, minions! KILL THEM! My work must not be interrupted!"

Within heartbeats, Putress's guardians charge down the hall toward them. the group of alliance heros fight back valiantly, Tryande's rage and Varian's excitement causes the brawl to end swiftly, allowing the heroes to race on into the heart of the Undercity's Apothecarium. As the looked down from the loft into the lab area, a horrible sight met their gaze. One that almost made Veereesa retch.

Putress, in his sickening lab coat, his wicked smile plastered on his pale green skin, his boney fingers gripping around a large syringe filled with an odd neon purple liquid. But the cause of the fear wasn't his apperance as much, but more of who the doctor's patient was.

Surmor's silver eyes were locked onto Putress, fear coursing through their glow. Her bruised body shook violently, and her lips moved in the form of a silent prayer to Elune.

Tryande yowled in outrage, and swung her body over the railing before anyone could stop her. She landed gracefully, and quickly rose, drawing out her bow.

Surmor's eyes widened at the sight of her mother. She cried out in relief and fear.

"Mother!"

Veereesa gasped and jumped after her, followed by Varian and Pierce. Jaina blinked down to them and Varian rushed toward Putress.

"Drop the child Putress!"

Sneering, Putress turned to the the group, the scars and stitches around his mouth coming slightly undone, and maggots seeping through the open rotting wounds. He shrieked a sound of delight, in his coarse voice at them.

"Stare into the abyss and watch as it blackens your souls!"

He cackled madly as Tryande rushed at him and began to rake her blades down his sides. He screamed in glee, as though the pain made him feel alive.

Veereesa flinched at the thought. As the others rushed past her, each beginning their own attack, Veereesa couldn't help but feel a shroud of doubt fill her mind.

If her beloved Sylvanas were an undead, would she be as cold, as dark, as sinister as Putress?

"This cannot be happening"

Does Sylvanas now wish to cause nothing but pain and death upon the world?

"It will not end like this! I've worked too hard! So many years... I... I will consume more energy!"

Does Sylvanas have any wish to see anything from her time amongst the living, or is she living solely within the realm of the dead?

"The power washes through me! I see... EVERTHING!"

Does Sylvanas...even think about her anymore? Does she too, long for the days that they and Alleria played together?

"MORE SUFFERING AWAITS!"

As Putress made feeble attacks to defend himself, it was clear he was weakened. Varian took his opprotunity and raced forward, burrowing one of his swords into the heart of Putress, stilling his heart once more.

Falling to his knees as blood began to flow out from around the blade lodged into his chest, he turned his head to look up at the ceiling, a peaceful smiling overcoming his face. His paling eyes widen, as though seeing something that was divine, he quietly muttered.

"A-am...I truly free...now?"

With a quick jerk, Varian rips his blade from Putress's chest, causing the lifeless corpse to fall to the ground. Looking in contempt down at it, Varian sneers at it.

"And justice is served..." He gazed at the Stormwind guards that had followed them in. "Look around you, brothers and sisters. Open your eyes! Look at what they have done to our kingdom! How much longer will we allow these savages free reign in our world? I have seen the Horde's world. I have been inside their cities. Inside their minds...I know what evil lies in the hearts of orcs."

But, even with the negativity of his words, a heartwarming scene began to take place.

"MOTHER!"

"My little one!"

Veereesa looked away from Varian just in time to see Tryande embrace her daughter tightly, holding her as though it were the end of time.

Tears ran down both their faces. Veereesa, Watched in silence, but terror began to naw at her gut. Where was she? Where was Selaerosona?!

Suddenly, Surmor pulled back in her mother's arms.

"Mother! You have to help her! You have to help Selaeroso-!"

A sudden roar of triumph rolls through the halls, making everyone jump slightly and tense.

"Mog Osh'kazil gul'rok il mog Ro'th zaga maza TOV'OSH"

Varian instantly jumps up, recognizing the voice.

" THRALL! HERE?" His eyes widen, and dance with an edge of maddness as he turns his frame toward the door. "ONWARD! We end this now!"

And with that, Varian rushes out, his footsteps driven by the thoughts of battle. Veereesa rushes after him, praying that this wpuld lead her to Selaerosona, alive and alright.

As she, the king, and Pierce rush out, Veereesa can hear Jaina cry out after him, as though pleading.

"Varian, stop! I won't help you do this!"

But her words were lost upon Veereesa, as she ran side by side with the Alliance leader.

Unaware how close she was to...her...

Her hero. Her idol. Her protecter. Her lost one. Her kin. Her sister.

Sylvanas.

**12 hours straight o.o thats how long i worked on this for you guys :D i feel happy because i almost fell asleep but i stopped myself and finished it :) the next chapter should be put within the next week and a half :o im really sorry about the lateness of this one but alot has happened o.o anyway, read review and share the story :) id like ppl to know about sela more :D oh btw if you all ever wanna talk to me post questions in the review or go on WoW and got to the Carine realm and add either Selaerosonal (my dk) or Selaerosona (my hunter and the original :)) love you guys :D im so happy my story has come this far :)) ogh side note im joining the swim team with a friend after the tenth and thats only two days a week :o and i might be working on a big story idea we came up with, with some my friends from the rp :) anyway later guys! Your all amazing!**

**REMEMBER, READ, REVIEW LOVE! LOVE YOU ALL :D**


	14. NOTICE! Not real chapter 14!

**Hey guys, dark lady *btw i am in fact a girl* and im so freaking sorry for not posting :( ive been having a hell of a time these past few weeks with school and running To the cancer center with my step father :( thank you all for being soooooo patient! All i ask is for the rest of this week and this weekend, elction weekend, i will submit the next chapter :( im so sorry guys and i swear, this next chapter will be MY LONGEST YET and i have been working on it on the side so bear with me :( im dropping my ap class TOMORROW, so that will also clear up my schedule ALOT! And, since you all have been so great, ill let you all in on a lil treat. Me and a friend, Gwrach, will be co-writing a new series for Sela once this series is over :3 so love ya all, cant wait to hear your reviews for the next chapter! **

**oh and a quick question, you all can comment your answers or pm.**

**How should Selaerosona meet her real father? Or should she even ever meet him?**

**im just curious and i already have an idea on how but i want to know what you my readers want :3 see ya all This weekend!**

**oh btw, any questions, comments, or awsome facts, please feel freee to ask :3**


	15. A Dark Lady's Desent to Destiny

**_Hellooooooooooooooooooooooo! o.o It has been so long. I am so SORRY D: I missed you all and your comments! I started doing swim team and the end of the semester creeped up on me o.o But have no fear! The long awaited chapter has come :3 or has it? You'll just have to read to find out :3 Remember to read, and review :D_**

Two single words floated through the small high elf's mind.

Déjà vu.

Her small sky eyes gazed around her surroundings, taking in the underground city before her. The Cobble stones beneath her small feet made every sound upon them intensify; become the echo of disturbance within the quiet city. She longed to feel the stone walls to test their textures. Her young hands where growing pained from the binding spell upon her little wrists. Her captor, Varimathras, as the Death Knight had called him, gazed at her with his fel-green eyes and chuckled. His deadly voice rang out in to stone walls with such pure venom, that Sela was surprised it didn't melt the ancient wall.  
>"She'll come for you and I shall kill her to avenge my brother. And if she manages to kill me I'll take you with me." His deadly laugh chilled the world around Sela, though she couldn't quite understand who, "She", was. As her body began to quake with terror, a sudden battle cry of what could only be an orc, rang faintly nearby. And suddenly, Selaerosona wasn't the only thing shaking as the very ground above roared with sounds of war, rumbling and shaking with every cannon blast, and battle cry.<p>

But this, did not worry the Varimathras.  
>The dreadlord was smirking with vile triumph.<br>"THE UNDERCITY IS MINE! YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE FUTILIE"

He roared in a multi-toned voice, addressing an unseen audience. Apart from the song of war playing out violently above, she picked up the faintest sound, a sound she had been slightly waiting for. Though she couldn't be sure, it sounded like the fast and elegant footsteps; the footsteps of most defiantly a High elf. And the thick, heavy thumps of undoubtedly an orc's heavy footfalls. She gazed curiously at the dreadlord's back, wondering if he had already sensed how close the intruders upon his kingdom were.

Varimathras suddenly scowled. He had indeed taken a notice of this. He bellowed out to an unseen army, his voice, full of anger and hate, had an un-maskable taint of terror

"Bring down the halls! **NOW!**"

The very ground beneath them shook violently, and the sounds of boulders crashing onto the cobblestone halls nearby echoed loudly around the room.

But, much to the Dreadlord's horror and the high elf's pleasure, the orc's booming voice, much closer than before, came.

"COWARD! You think to stop the Warchief of the Horde with pebbles? I will show you the true power of the elements! Great spirit of the earth, help us in our hour of need! "

A loud rumbling follows the orc's call, but the shaking was not as violent as before and the footsteps continue echoing down the halls, getting closer and closer to their position.

"LET'S GO! QUICKLY!"

. Selaerosona's gaze locked onto the door, as a smirk crossed her face, waiting for the figure she knew would appear as she had in her dream, her eyes not hinting any fear but instead it was replaced with hungering excitement.

For Selaerosona, her life was no longer a concern to her at the moment.

Figuring out who the dark cloaked Ranger with crimson eyes from her dream was worth everything.

The vile demon spoke to her, laughing at the what he believed were thoughts of her savior.

" Selareosona, no one is coming to save you. Not your aunt, your uncle, _no one_. This battle _will_ end with my victory. And this day _will be_ drenched in your blood."

Sela screamed in both surprise and terror as he approached her, yanking her off ground in a forceful manner.

He pulled her to his face and whispered into her face.

"For my brother, that **she** killed, your death and her's will suffice his vengeance." He readied his dark magic at her heart muttering in his cold, monotone voice,

"Same death as him".

Selaerosona shut her eyes tightly, her lips letting a small, final whimper of fear pass between them as she waited for the dark spell to coarse through her body and still her small heart.

But, fate had other plans for this small girl.

"What is this?"

**OOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOO**

Outside the gates of the Undercity, three leaders of the orcs, the undead, and trolls, stood waiting. The mounts they rode, each a different life form, prepared themselves for the same charge they would face.

Green eyes sparked with admiration toward each of the leaders, as the young Mage, Sparkie Sunstrike, walked up mounted upon her own Ochre Warhorse. Even as she was at least twenty feet from her, Sparkie could feel the rage coming off the Banshee Queen in waves as large and terrifying as a hurricane's. And though she could not see them, she was sure Sylvanas's eyes were narrowed with malice and hatred glowing from the crimson depths. The horse beneath her pranced uneasily as they came closer to the leaders, and Sparkie gave enormous effort not to quiver as she approached the Warcheif himself, who sat astride his large wolf that looked as if he had been sired by the essence of snow. As if the great shaman had sensed her, Thrall's large green head turned in her direction to fix one of his blue eyes upon her. Sparkie was slightly baffled at their calmness, but at the same time it calmed her trembling nerves as she trotted up to his side.

"I-I am ready Warchief."

Sylvanas eyes flashed with cold excitement as the Warchief grimly nodded and let out a roar. All the warriors who stood behind him rushed forward as their blades met bared fangs and vicious spells of Varimarthras's own army. Sparkie's eyes widen at the onslaught, fearful for all those who she had fought side by side with.

Beside her, Thrall brought his large, gloved hands to mouth and suddenly, his loud, encouraging voice sounded over the clashing of axes and the roars of war.

"HEROES OF THE HORDE, YOUR WARCHIEF CALLS!

Gather behind me at the gates of the Undercity! Soon we march upon our fallen city and reclaim it - FOR THE HORDE!"

With that, the second line of Sin'dorie archers and rangers rush forward to aid the battling orcs and trolls.

"Blood and thunder, champions of the Horde! We fight on this day for our fallen brothers and sisters! Mourn them not for they all died with honor in their hearts!

Though we face great conflict, our might combined shall obliterate those who would oppose us! The grave injustices committed against the Horde will be met by an unstoppable force of reckoning!"

Sparkie took one last look at the battlefield, the half-dead grass of Lordearon was splattered with the blood of the fallen soilders on both sides. Several priests and druids were rushing bodies off the battlefield to be healed.

The young mage's eyes filled with horror as she watched a curse hit an elf. His back arched as the curse shot through his body shifter then an arrow and caused him to seize in agonizing pain. He crumbled to the ground, his green eyes already fading. With one final, wild attempt, he gazed around until his eyes locked onto hers, and he made a pitiful attempt to reach for her.

But his arm slowly dropped, as death clouded his vision, and his last, agonizing breath, haggardly ripped its way out of his chest, as his body stilled for eternity.

Sparkie ripped her horrified gaze away only to look into the crimson eyes of one of the Horde's most fierce leaders.

Yet….

Within the crimson storms of Sylvanas's undead eyes, was that compassion she saw in the former Ranger-General's eyes?

But before the mage could search deeper into the Banshee's eyes, her attention was snapped back to Thrall as his large, commanding voice bellowed out once more.

"I call to you great spirits! Grant the Horde your blessing! For on this day our cause is righteous and just!

Spirits of wind, carry to Saurfang the Younger the song of war! May ALL of our fallen brethren be vindicated by this battle!"

Images of Saurfang at the Wrath Gate as she fought beside him and the fresh memory of the dying blood elf, filled Sparkie's mind, and she bowed her head in sorrow and respect for those lost. But she quickly shook it off as Thrall called out once more.

"The battle for the Undercity begins now! Sound the horns of war! Champions of the Horde, be empowered by the might of your Warchief!"

And within that moment, the young mage made an oath. She swore to destroy the one who had caused all this bloodshed of the innocence. To cast the spell that ended the pathetic being who believed he was a "king".

Sparkie gripped the reins of her steed and rammed her heels into it's boney stomach, causing it to rear in susprise before charging forward to follow Thrall as he lead the charge into battle.

Sparkie smirked as she cried out a battle cry.

"Onwards. Onwards to the death of Varimathras! Onwards, to the Battle of the Undercity!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooOOO OOOOOOO**

Sylvanas was at the Warchief's heels as they rushed towards the entrance to the ruins, the smell of blight becoming more and more overwhelming which each stride. She ground her teeth together in anger.

That dreadlord would pay for concocting plagues within her city.

As Thrall halted before the edges of the green mists that would without a doubt, kill any who pass through it. She watched with slight curiosity as the Warchief raised one of his large, muscled green arms and called out for assistance from the elements.

"Great wind brother, clear our path!"

Blinking in petite surprise, Sylvanas watched as large gusts of wind answered the Shaman's call and cleared away the blight mists. She smirked darkly as she wasted no time in walking on through to the courtyards of the once great Lordearon.

But as the Banshee Queen turned the final corner that exited into the courtyard, she started as fel-green eyes observed her entrance from where he leaned against the large ruins that was once the centerpiece statue if the courtyard.

A cold smirk of triumph was plastered upon Varimathras's wicked face. Sylvanas griped her bow so tightly in anger, that' the large weapon could be in danger of snapping. Her own dark lips pulled into a bone chilling scowl as she snarled.

"Varimathras."

Thrall walked past her, gripping his axe tightly as he growled at the dreadlord.

"You must answer to the elements, demon!"

The smile upon the Dreadlord grew as he stood to his full height and snapped out his enormous bat-like wings. And when he spoke in a coy voice, the sound seemed to come from every at once.

"Did you enjoy my minion's terrible creation? Potent, is it not?

But enough prattling! You wish to reclaim your city? Come then, heroes! Your souls will fuel the host! You will have this place back in pieces!"

_Brave words_, thought Sylvanas, _but look at the coward run._

Before her, the dreadlord had summoned forth a dark portal that she had seen him use for teleporting.

Varimarthras turned to walk into the large dark hole, when he suddenly stopped, as if remembering something.

"Oh, Sylvanas, I suggest you hurry. I have a gift for you that could very easily…expire, if you do not come in time."

He walked through the portal without staying to gaze upon the Dark Lady's baffled expression.

It was if a goblin bomb had gone off in her mind and jumbled all of Sylvanas's thoughts. She glared at the ground and further tighten her grip on her bow as the confusion almost knocked her off her feet.

What could that traitorous demon be speaking of?

What could he possibly have that she would…

Sylvanas's eyes widen at the ground in horror, and everything around her seems farther than Outlands. Even Thrall's calling of the giant wave that washed away more of the corrupted mists bloating their path seemed as if they were another lifetime away.

Veereesa.

The single surviving piece that still connected Sylvanas's heart to the world of the living.

The world around Sylvanas started to spin, though she was certain her feet were planted to the ground firmly. She shook her head, trying to regain some sort of grasp as to what was going on.

"ATTACK!"

Thrall's cry rang in the Ranger's ear, causing her to become fully aware of her surroundings once more. Her gaze fell upon the mob of abominations that were rushing toward the group, their open stomachs allowing disgusting acids and smells to slosh from them. As they bore down upon the group, Thrall let out a roar and rushed forth, parrying a blow with one of the abomination's axes with his own hammer. The young mage, Sparkie's, eyes glowed in green rage as she began to rain a shower of arcane missiles upon one of the monstrosities, as the orc warriors began to assist their Warchief.

Sylvanas blink at the sickening form of nostalgia the scene brought to her mind.

The courtyard of the ruined Lordaeron disappeared, as did the yelling orcs and cursing trolls, and was replaced by the beautiful red, gold, and orange leaves that were dying as the Scourage ravaged the land.. Instead of dead grass beneath her feet, Sylvanas looked down to gaze upon the soft green grass that grew within her homeland, only now it was splattered with blood. Instead her body being one of the damned, she was once again alive. Tears brimmed her eyes as she felt her blood spilling from her abdomen again, and she once again foolishly tried to cover it.

Sylvanas blinked once and everything was silent.

Here she stood, fighting to reclaim her home once more.

Here she stood, wondering if her youngest sister was still alive.

Here she stood, facing the dead once more.

Determined rage filled the crimson orbs that gave the Dark Lady sight.

No.

She would not fail again.

Looking upon the battlefield with renewed energy and rage, Sylvanas saw the flesh giant that Thrall and the warriors were focusing on. Whipping her bow up, she grabbed an arrow in her quiver and quickly notched it to the string, releasing it with a shadow spell placed upon it. The moment her fingers released the first arrow they flew for the next one in her quiver.

As the Dark Lady began her assault upon _Blight Aberration_, her dark lips moved to the words of a song she had sung before her death. The words sailed across the battle field, giving power to the warriors hearts as they fought on.

_By the light, by the light of the sun  
>Children of the blood<br>Our enemies are breaking through  
>Children of the blood<br>By the light  
>Failing children of the blood<br>They are breaking through_

The large meat abomination roared as it's small mind began to process it was losing.

_O' children of the blood  
>By the light of the sun<br>Failing children of the blood  
>They are breaking through<br>O' children of the blood  
>By the light of the sun<br>The sun_

The _Blight Aberration_ gave one final bellowing cry of agony before falling to the ground with a rather large squish. Sylvanas's face wrinkled into a cold, disgusted scowl, and she turned her back upon the monster and began heading toward the entrance to _her city._ Thrall followed after her, calling to his warriors.

"The courtyard is ours! Onward to the inner sanctum!"

As the group traveled deeper into the palace area, passing the empty throne the coffin of King Ternas, they came upon one of the elevators that are one of the primary entrances to the city below.

A look of disbelief crosses Thrall's face as he gazes down the shaft of one of the open elevators. He raises a hand in command to the others to halt.

"HOLD! They've destroyed the elevators!"

Sylvanas's mouth turns to an ugly scowl as she too, looks down the shaft. At the bottom, await leathal spikes pointed upwards to face any intruders.

"The shaft is trapped, Warchief. A fall would mean certain death."

Sylvanas once again is stunned as Thrall calls upon the elements for aid.

"Great air spirit, hear my call once more! "

Cyclones begin to form within the shaft, and they tug lightly on the tips of Sylvanas's hair, as if begging her to jump into them.

"The spirits of air have heard my call. Cyclones will lower us to safety. Now we jump! "

Without being told twice, Sylvanas launches herself off the edge and free falls. The cyclones gently catch her and slowly lower her down, giving her plenty of time to maneuver away from the deadly spikes.

After a few moments of waiting for the others to descend, they press on. But the sight that meets them within the inner parts of the city causes the Dark Lady to shriek in rage.

"What have they done to my beautiful city!"

The cobblestone city she had worked so hard to maintain to her peoples' liking was covered in felfires while green banners and demonic runes covered the walls. Sylvanas grinded her teeth together in utter rage, as hr bow was once again at risk of being snapped from her grip.

"The only redemption for the traitors responsible for this will be an agonizing death. My vengeance will be swift and without mercy!"

Thrall only nodded, understanding the Banshee's rage.

"Lead the way, Dark Lady. We will follow."

Sylvanas darkly nodded, and she pointed with a gloved hand.

"Very well, Warchief. The Royal Quarter is this way. Stay on guard. There's no telling what Varimathras and Putress have in store for us."

As she lead the way to the Royal Quarter, the Lady's senses were on high alert, waiting for any demonic sources to come down upon them. As they entered into the sewer ways, the alarm went off in Sylvanas's mind as she whipped to the right and drew her blades that were infused with dark shadow magic.

"HOLD! I sense dark magic. Demon magic... Stand ready!"

A dark chuckled echoed around them. Sylvanas snapped her head around trying to find the source of the sound.

"Clever girl..."

Suddenly, demons begin to descend from above, and Sylvanas instantly begins to slice at it as Thrall defends himself, as a fire consumes one demon that had been creeping up behind the preoccupied Warchief. The Dark Lady smirked, knowing a certain mage had just incinerated that bastard demon's brethren.

"My brothers have grown hungry. Your souls will sate their appetites."

A large _Ered'ruin_demon appears before the group, but even this powerful force of demonic energy was no match for the might of the Horde. Thrall bellows through the halls, taunting the hiding Dreadlord.

"Is that all, demon? Have you nothing left to throw at us?"

His tone then darkens.

"We come for you, traitor! Prepare yourself!"

Sylvanas felt growing excitement as they began to cross the bridge and she could see the entrance to the Royal Quarter.

She was ready to kill Varimathras.

Sylvanas was ready to save her home.

Sylvanas looked over her shoulder at the party following her.

"The Royal Quarter is just up ahead, Warchief."

But, just as she spoke the words, the traitorous dreadlord's voice rang out in command.

"Bring down the halls! NOW!"

,A violent shaking followed. It was so strong that it knocked Sylvanas from her feet in surprise, causing the lady to end up sprawled out upon the bridge. Thrall had slipped backwards and had landed on his rump and Sparkie landed amongst the orc soldiers, her green eyes blinking in surprise.

Sylvanas's own red eyes were blinking in confusion before it hit her.

"No…"

She shot to her feet and raced toward the halls that led down to the Royal Quarter, behind her, Thrall was racing after her and the others slightly dazed but following her as well/

The sight that met the Dark Lady within the halls made her stamp her foot in annoyed rage.

Before her, stood the doorway to the entrance of the chamber.

But, covering it, was a wall of large boulders.

She snarled his name with anger and hatred.

But, Thrall, who had finally caught up to the swift footed banshee, merely chuckled at the sight.

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at him.

"COWARD! You think to stop the Warchief of the Horde with pebbles? I will show you the true power of the elements!"

Raising his great hammer in a sigh of victory, he summoned the power of earth.

"Great spirit of the earth, help us in our hour of need!"

The former Ranger-General watched in awe as the rocks were smashed by the elements themselves.

_I have got to get myself one of these Shaman. They are quite the useful little tools._

Thrall turned to the soldiers and Sylvanas.

"LET'S GO! QUICKLY"

Sylvanas nodded and together, she, the Dark Lady and the Warcheif raced down the halls into the heart of the Undercity; the Royal Quarter.

But, as they entered the great room that Sylvanas had spent countless hours in, weaving together thoughts of how her life could have been and how she had to live now, a image that not even she, a master strategist, could have imagined.

But it wasn't the demon magic, or the demon guards, or even the enormous dark portal that stood behind Varimarthras.

It was none of that.

What Sylvanas Windrunner, Queen of the Forsaken, could not understand, was why the traitorous dreadlord, Varimathras, was holding a small, most defiantly elven, form with one hand and preparing a killing spell within the other.

Her blood red eyes took in every detail of the small form that had its back to her, trying to understand what she was missing.

It was female, with long pale-blonde hair that flowed like water. Her skin, though thoroughly bruised and battered, was a beautiful, pale white.

Thrall himself seemed baffled, and voiced not only his, but Sylvanas's confusion.

"What is this?"

Varimathras looked up from his intent green gaze he had locked onto the form he was holding. His gaze tore over the Horde warriors as a dark smirk crossed his face, making him appear to be slightly crazed. He dropped the small form that let out a cry of pain; the sound seemed to cause his smile to grow.

"Welcome to your future - what little there is left of it..."

But Sylvanas was no longer looking, nor even slightly caring about the dreadlord, much less what he said. Her gaze was locked onto the small form whose tiny, bruised face with pale blonde hair cascading around it like limp water was beginning to weakly rise.

And then, oddly familiar sky blue eyes were gazing right back at her.

Three words echoed in the Banshee Queen' head.

_What is this?_

**Yep :D That's chapter 14! :D I got up at 8 am and didn't finish until 6:45 pm :D I hope you all enjoyed it :3 and I hope I left it on a good cliff hanger this time Ive been slightly worried about how I would introduce Sela to Sylvanas but my writer's block lifted nd I have it :D also I found it funny that a fellow writer found my deviantart account XD YAY COOKIES! And Im very happy to have so many readers :3 if I don't get another chapter out before, I want to wish you all a merry Christmas and a Happy new year :D Remember, Read and Review!**


	16. A Lady and Lord's Dance of Death

**Guess who's back? :D That's right. DarkLadySylvanas :D I am so freaking sorry you guys! Ive had a lot of family problems hope out of nowhere on me and I was having a period of time where my life felt like it was caving in :D but, at long last, I am prepared to write, ONCE MORE! Also, I was getting some things in order so that I could be able to write the Sequel to this story :3 and that leads to my question before we continue. Would you, as the reader, be interested in reading the sequel to this story? Please, comment or pm me your in-put! Everyone's opinion matters to me! Now! For what you all have been so kindly waiting for, chapter 16!**

* * *

><p>As if their minds had been linked; the same thought raced within Selaerosona's mind, as her blue eyes were locked into the crimson gaze of dark ranger.<p>

From where the young elf was dropped onto the hard, cold cobblestones, Sela could see the mirrored look of surprise that was plastered upon both the cold woman and the large orc. Her blue eyes took in the dark purple ranger's armor that molded perfectly with the lady's light-blue figure, and the tattered , moth-eaten burgundy cloak that flowed out behind the unknown ranger with dark grace. As her gaze moved back to the ranger's eyes, the surprise within the blood eyes was beginning to transform into another emotion, though it was unreadable.

Selaerosona's musing was cut off as a sudden pain erupted from her ribs as the dreadlord nudged her hard with one of his large, powerful hooves. She let out a whimper of pain, as her sharp blue eyes caught a purple glove tighten around the mighty bow it held, in anger.

Varimathras's venomous voice echoed around the room, the triumph in his voice obvious.

"Well, _my Lady,_" He spat the words in distaste, "What do you think of _my_ kingdom?"

Selaerosona's eyes widened as the blue lips of the woman opened, allowing the most exotic voice to fill the room. It's eerie reverberation could send chills down anyone's spine.

"How dare you, dreadlord. We already settled this long ago. You** know** how this will end, traitor."

Selaerosona blinked in confusion. The voice that lay beneath the odd echoes sounded familiar…As familiar as if she heard something similar everyday…

A dark chuckle interrupted her thoughts.

"That was years ago, banshee! While you wallowed around in your 'vengeance', I began preparing for the day in which you would leave the city to claim your petty 'justice'. And now," His gaze swept over all the beings in the room, stopping for a few moments upon Selaerosona's terrified and brusied face, before looking back at the banshee,

"I finally have all my pieces that I needed."

Sela watched as the blue lips opened once more to give a retort. But before a word was uttered from them, the large orc's voice boomed out.

"Then why demon, do you have need of that child?"

Sela glanced up at her capture, curious to the answer of the question as well.

Why was she here?

True, her Aunt and Uncle ruled over Daralan. But they were not involved in the demon's revenge. Glancing around, her eyes drifted over the faces of the Warchief, and his gaurds, before resting upon the elven banshee.

As if they felt her gaze, the crimson pools locked back into the gaze of the Sela's.

Who is she?

And then, the world around Selaerosona, began shaking.

* * *

><p>Just as the dreadlord opened his mouth to speak, the entire chamber began to quake. Sylvanas instinctively braced her legs as she tried to hold her balance.<p>

Dust and small bits of debris fell from the ancient walls, as lone pebbles near her boots rattled about as the very earth shook. Beside her, Thrall began channeling his shaman powers, attempting to calm the earth around them. She hissed in annoyance, evaluating the situation.

The original foundations of her under-ground city were completely secure. She had made sure of this before moving into it. So what could possibly have rattle it?

Then she saw it.

Oh.

That could do it.

Behind her traitorous advisor stood a large, demonic portal. As the dreadlord had been speaking, it had grown larger, and fel-colored mist had began to roll out from the other side.

Sylvanas hissed in fury just as a voice roared from the other side of the portal.

"Varimathras! Take the city now! When I arrive, we shall continue onwards to the annihilate the other weak races!"

Varimathras snickered.

"Well then, it appears you're going to have to die without knowing. Pity."

And with that, he pointed his palm at the young elven girl that he had unceremoniously dumped upon the ground next to him, and suddenly, black chains sprouted forth and wrapped themselves, in what looked to be, in a extremely painful manner around her wrists and ankles. The chains then lifted her to float before the dark portal. The dreadlord smiled darkly.

"A fine sacrifice for the master's arrival."

He then turned back to audience, just as they were finding their way back to their legs.

"Say your goodbyes, mortals. Your end has come!"

Before his voice had finished echoing around the chamber, he began launching balls of fel-fire at them. Sylvanas instantly dodged one aimed at her as she threw back her head and shrieked out the last words she had uttered in life.

"Anar'lah Belore!"

And then it began.

Thrall instantly summoned four totems, each containing the spirit of an element, to aid him, as he began casting spells to counter the dreadlord's attacks, while the orc soldiers rushed forward, roaring their song of battle as they sliced their axes across Varimathras's seemingly impenetrable hide. The young blood elf mage, Sparkie, stood near Thrall, hurtling powerful arcane spells toward the dreadlord, in hopes of weakening him.

Sylvanas smirked as she drew back the string of her bow, and aimed the arrow at the traitor.

She would not loose today.

She would not fail her people again.

She let her fingers release the arrow, watching as it became an incarnate of lightning as it sped towards it's target. With a low, satisfying thump, barely heard over the roaring of battle by the banshee's long, sensitive ears, the sharp arrow embedded itself into the dreadlord's forearm. The demon roared in pain and his burning green gaze snapped to the undead archer, his eyes filled with malice. Enraged, he charged at her, screaming in rage as he ran. The orcs followed him, slashing their weapons over his legs without pause, but this did not catch the attention of the demon.

Sylvanas smirked, as she quickly slid her bow away and unsheathed her twin blades.

She marveled as she watched the dreadlord run towards her on his large hooves.

Sylvanas inwardly laughed dryly at the semblance to her lives.

Here again, within her home, trying to protect it from a traitorous being.

She braced herself once more, a grim look of determination staining her face.

Failure would not be accepted.

Just as the demon was upon her, she silently swore to herself.

Even if it takes my second life, I will not fail anyone, again.

Just as those words echoed within her mind, she brought up her blades, only for them to clash with the blade Varimathras had conjured mere moments before.

The blades held pushed against each other for mere heartbeats, as their wielders glared at each other, crimson malice into enraged green.

Suddenly, the demon snapped his blade out of the lock, and swung in a powerful vertical swipe. But the Dark Lady merely sidestepped away, flashing out one of her blades to knock his off course. As he tried to counter, she took advantage of his delay, and slashed quickly at his upper legs before back stepping away again, just as tried to nick her with his blade.

The demon roared in fury, and ripped his blade around to run it through a surprised orc warrior. Once he ripped the blade out of the corpse, he bellowed out to his own soldiers.

"Brothers! Aide me!"

Suddenly, demons began pouring through the portal in the center of the room, screaming in demonic their battle cries as they began an assault upon Thrall and the other warriors.

Varimathras smirked as he rose his blade above his head.

"This fight is between us alone, Sylvanas!"

He brought his blade crashing down towards her. But, Sylvanas rolled out of the way of his blow, and quickly countered his attack before dodging again. Their electrifying dance of death went on, the two countering the other across the chamber and up the steps until they were upon the rise.

Suddenly, a smirk of triumph crossed the demon's lips as confusion caused Sylvanas bite her's.

What is he gloating about?

It was then, that Sylvanas looked across the large chamber to see her allies on the other end, fighting for their lives. Horror made the Banshee Queen's blood run cold as she realized that she hadn't dodged her way over her.

She had been herded.

Whipping her eyes back to her opponent, attempting to formulate a plan to return to her allies side, she barely had time to register the large wings that snapped forward, clapping themselves hard upon her ears. The blow caused the Dark Lady to fall to the ground, in a daze. She struggled to regain her bearings as she looked up only to see the wicked, triumphant smirk plastered upon Varimathras's face.

She scowled at him, her eyes only harboring malice and rage.

He prodded her roughly with his sword.

"Honestly, I believed you would be more of challenge, _Ranger-General._"

He chuckled darkly as she hissed at him.

Then, with a large, muscled arm, he raised the blade above her, readying to plunge it deep into her heart to still it once more.

One thought raced through her head.

No.

I cannot fail again!

"Farewell, my lady."

Sylvanas gave one small sob of anger, just as she had in life, as the blade raced down toward her. Her life flashed before her eyes once more. Memories of her home within Quel'Thalas, being with her beloved family, her dearest sisters, her most precious necklace, and her prince, all flooded her mind again.

As the battle around her seemed to slow down time itself, she saw a faint glint of blue eyes reflected upon the blade. A pang of agony flowed through her as thoughts of her only surviving sister filled her mind.

She felt the agony rip at her heart as she regretted never reuniting with her sister once she had come back. Revolted that she was to ashamed of her corpse body to show herself to her lovely sister, in fear of being rejected by her.

A single tear slipped out of the crimson pools of agony as Sylvanas watched the blade race towards her.

She closed her eyes just as a single thought floated through her mind as she readied herself for the blow.

_Veereesa, I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me sister._

But, just when Sylvanas had predicted the blade to pierce through her skin and end her second life, a familiar voice ripped across the chamber, and caused the undead queen's eyes to rip open in shock, as te voice she never believed she would hear again, called out to her.

"_**SYLVANAS!"**_

The voice was followed by the sound of an arrow hitting its target and the shrieking of pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Andddddddd you all will hate me but that's chapter 16 :D I really hope you all enjoyed it :3 This one was actually one of my favorites to write xD also, my roleplay admin has requested we find new members for our rp, so if you wish to join please, message me and Ill send you the link :D Thank you all for being so patient and awesome and I cant wait to see you next chapter! Also, I still love cookies and I really am sorry for the wait!<strong>

**Until next time!**


	17. Ocean Water and Crimson Blood

**_Hey guys :) Sorry for the super late chapter but I have spent so much time and energy into this. I am honestly really proud of this one :) Thank you all so much. I would like to announce that my editor is Kaeldan :) she has helped me so much with getting this chapter ready XD we spent literally almost 24 hours on this sucker. Also, we have named the Kael'thas X Sylvanas pairing KAELVANA! PASS IT ON! :D Thank you all for your comments and love :) I love reading them :)  
>NOW! ONTO THE STORY<em>**

* * *

><p>Upon the cold, blood-splattered grass, lay the dying Ranger-General. Blood continued to flow from the stab wound in her abdomen, which she was trying to stop with her hand in a last grasp of her life that was quickly slipping away. The sword that caused this fatal blow was in the tight grip of its master, whom now stood above the elf, a dark smirk controlling his pale lips.<p>

As her very life energy bled from her body in the form of crimson streams, and her lungs began speeding up as it was becoming increasingly difficult to breath, as her blue eyes threatened to close and cast her into eternal darkness.

Emotions raced through her heart, as memories played back before her blue irises; her life playing back for her to view one last time.

The faces of her sisters, smiling and living, were the images that stayed before her tired eyes the most. As the last, struggling breath was raggedly pulled into her trembling chest, she lifted her blood covered hand from her fatal wound, and reached for the mirage of her sisters that stood just mere inches before her.

But sadly, her slowly chilling fingers closed around empty air, and Sylvanas made a pathetic sob of agony as the images of her beloved kin shook their heads in saddened unison, as if to emphasis the uselessness of their sister's gesture. But still, the dying Ranger-General attempted to splutter out the words of her love and apologies, even though her words were drowned out by the blood that filled her mouth, causing her to splutter out the crimson liquid from her pale lips rather then her words.

Suddenly, the elven woman began to sense the world around her was beginning to crumble into perpetual darkness. Her whimpers of fear bubble to the surface of her pool of blood that lay behind her lips, coming out in the form of a pathetic gurgling. But the shades of her kin understood the message that she trying desperately to convey.

She did not wish to die yet.  
>She did not want to leave the family she had.<br>Nor the one that was soon to begin.

Within her last moments, the imaginary shadows of her beloved siblings stayed with their passing sister, spending with her, her last moments upon the gruesome battlefield that had become her deathbed.

Sylvanas's lungs begin to constrict, and she began to fight to continue breathing, but alas, this too, would be another battle the brave Ranger-General would lose this night. As the roars of the abominations and the groans of the undead pawns became fainter with each passing feeble beat of her dying heart, Sylvanas kept her fading gaze upon the two faces of which she wanted to keep in her everlasting memory in the after-life.

Sylvanas finally fought past the flood of crimson to whisper out with her last breath.  
>"I...love...y...uo...both...sorr..y...go..od...by. ..e..."<br>Her eyes widen as the feelings of deepest agony of both physical and emotional pain shoots through the very being of the woman, whom was once known as Sylvanas Windrunner, the Ranger-General in life, one final time, before her lean body gave one final shudder, as it's last breath passed slowly out her lips, and her blue eyes stared out into the stars, never to move again.

But cruelty of Lady Fate, had other plans for the soul of Sylvanas.

* * *

><p>And now, here stood the torn soul of what had been brought back from the after-life, staring with unmask-able shock as her crimson eyes bore into the figure of the elven woman that stood across the banshee's royal chamber, her bow still raised from where she had shot the arrow that had saved the second life of her elder sister and her unmistakable pure snow colored hair falling about her shoulders.<br>Sylvanas's plum lips were agape in shock as her eyes nearly ate up the scene before her.  
>Here, before her, stood her very own little sister, Vereesa.<br>Had it not been for the dread lord holding her down, the banshee would have raced across the room and thrown herself at her sister, and proceed to beg for her forgiveness for failing her promises to the white-haired elf.

But, then again, demons aren't exactly the lightest creatures in the world.

Varimathras roared in agony, as he ripped the arcane arrow from his palm. As black liquid followed promptly after the arrow that he had ungraciously tore from his hand, the dread-lord snapped his gaze to glare into the unflinching ice blue irises of the woman glaring right back at him.  
>Varimathras smirked darkly at the new arrival, and he rose to his full height and turned toward her.<p>

"Well, it appears I'll taking another precious living kin, of the Banshee Queen, today."  
>The right side of Vereesa's lips curved ever so slightly upward into a cold smile of her own creation.<br>"Obviously, you haven't truly beaten a Windrunner yet."  
>As if in sync with her sister once more, Sylvanas grinned as she quickly understood her que. She quickly but silently gripped both of her dual blades, and regaining her full battle stance, she suddenly shot forward toward the unsuspecting, and unprotected back of the demon. She swung her blade with ease toward the base of his right wing, the sharp sword cutting through the entire base of the wing as though it were nothing more then butter, and the severed wing fell to the cobble stones in a growing pool of black blood. A roar of utter agony filled the royal room, and Sylvanas found herself gazing into the deranged and pained eyes of Varimathras.<br>The moment he caught her lithe figure in his fel green gaze, he bellowed like an enraged bull and clawed at her. But the ranger was to fast for his blundering movements, as she easily danced away from him.

Varimathras continued his ungraceful dance, trying to catch Sylvanas as she kept just out of his reach, which only caused him more anger. The banshee was a ballerina of pain, as she jumped and dodged around him, slashing and stabbing at every unguarded part of the demon, earning herself a satisfying roar of sheer pain from the dark lord.  
>But, as Sylvanas was just about to attack his left wing, he snarled and with unexpected agility, he slammed his left wing into her, knocking the ranger off her feet and sending flying across the rise.<br>But, just as he was making his way over to where Sylvanas was stumbling back onto unsteady feet, a sharp pain exploded right dead center in the base that was once occupied by his wing.

He shrieked, as a fresh wave of agony rippled from that focal point once more. Huffing to keep from crying out like a child in distress again, he whipped back around only to find that Vereesa had climbed up the eastern staircase to shoot her arrows at closer range, thus guaranteeing their deadly accuracy.

He snarled in annoyance, as he lunged himself at the Silver Convent Ranger-General, swearing in tongues far older then any of the mortal races of Azeroth had ever heard.

As he rushed toward her, Vereesa let off a bombardment of arrows of various variety, not making a single battle cry, her movements retaining the icy calm expression that she had worn since the moment her leather boots had made contact with ghostly city.

Ignoring the pain of the arrows piercing deeply into his skin only by the sheer will powered by his rage, he pushed his way forward until he got close enough to begin a melee assault upon the annoying little elf.

Vereesa gasped, as she paused in her storm of arrows to grab her bow in both hands, using it in a staff like manner just in time to block Varimathras's hand that was gliding towards her. He pushed against her, and she against him, blue eyes glaring with hate into green. She spoke in a dark tone to him, every fiber of her words laced with utter malice.  
>"How dare you bring a child into, demon."<p>

His lips twitched into a bemused sneer.  
>"But, Lady Vereesa, she is the key component of this scheme. Surely you understand it's because she is the d-"<p>

"ENOUGH!"  
>Vereesa's face finally broke it's calm façade, as a flash of horror shot across her face, quickly being replaced with material rage that few dare fight against. With a roar of fierce anger, the elf ripped her bow away from the dreadlord's grip, and aimed a blow at his skull with the spiked bow-staff.<p>

But, her blow was unsuccessful, for the moment she broke the hold with the demon, Varmithras reared back his free hand, and quickly clawed the entire upper torso of the white-haired elf, knocking her down to the cold, stone floor in the process.

Vereesa gasped in pain as crimson blood began to spill from the various cuts that now covered her chest. She quickly assessed that none were instantly fatal, though they did weaken her. In her bloodied vision, she whipped her head around, searching for her bow. Her blue eyes locked onto the wooden weapon a few feet away from her, and without even thinking, she immediately began dragging herself towards it.

However, just as she reached out for it with her bloodied hand, a large hoof came down upon her arm, causing a sickening crunch to be made, as the bone was snapped in two.  
>Vereesa screamed as the agonizing pain shot through her nervous system. She withered around in pain beneath the dreadlord's smirk of disgusting joy. His dark chuckle brought her blue eyes filled with malice, pain and disgust to look upon him.<p>

He shifted his weight upon her arm, which earned him the glorious sound of more bones crunching and backed with the vocals of Vereesa's cries of agony, as he lowered himself to give the pathetic elf a last few useless words.  
>His voice smelt like a vile potion gone wrong, as he spoke to the elf.<br>"Any last words, 'Ranger-General'?"

But, all he received, was look of sheer hatred, a disgusting bit of saliva to be shot from her pale pink lips, onto his grey face. He wiped it away slowly, his patience wearing extremely thin at this little action of last rebellion agasint her inevitable death.  
>He growled with hatred.<br>"You have sealed your fate, wretched little elf!"  
>And Vereesa merely smirked up at him with nasty emotion ever though up.<br>"As you have sealed your's, dreadlord."  
>Varimathras, having grown tired of this childish game that was only wasting his time, rose to his full height, summoned forth a blade of demonic magic to materialize within his left hand. As he gripped the sword tightly, he began to raise it upward, ready to plunge it into the annoying heart of this elven woman and end another annoyance in his life.<br>However, just as he was about to make the final blow, he heard a snicker come from the woman trapped beneath him. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance and confusion.  
>"You laugh in the face of death?"<br>Vereesa snickered again.  
>"Yes, if death is brought on by one who is as forgetful as you."<p>

Just as the dreadlord's face shows his confusion, as his mind attempts to understand what the elf is babbling on about, it was then that a voice of eerie familiarity, echoed from behind him.  
>"One who forgets that the Windrunners can never be beaten. Especially, two Windrunners."<br>Realization hits Varmiathras like a stampede of kudos, and he instantly whips around only to see his false queen, with her bow out and aimed at him, but no arrow notched in it, but he already knows where the missing arrow was from the feeling in his chest. Slowly, Varmiathras looked down to where his heart lie beneath skin, muscle, and armor. Alas, all three barriers had been broken, by the simple, slick arrow that now stuck out perfectly straight from his chest, as if it were an indicator to tell others this is where his heart lie.  
>"Oh..."<br>He began to take small steps away from Vereesa, toward the rise, where the portal for his brethren and master had been conjured. He gazed upon it, until his knees gave out, and the mighty demon collapsed to stony steps. He slowly turned to look over at each of the living that inhabited the room that he now knew would be HIS inevitable deathbed. His fading green eyes flickered over the fighting forms of the orc Warchief, Thrall, as he fought side-by-side with his fellow orc warriors, and a skilled little warlock, all fighting his brethren who's numbers were dwindling down to nothing.  
>Varimathras dragged his gaze away from them to fall back upon the form of Selaerosona, who's gaze was locked into his, her eyes filled with fear and sorrow as she stayed practically hidden by the rise.<p>

"Sorrow?" The dreadlord mused. "Certainly this child isn't feeling pity for me."

With a sigh, he looked away from the child, and looked to the form of the woman he

had once addressed as his queen. Even in undeath, the Banshee Queen had preserved all of her beauty, though it might be in a different color scheme. As he felt his eyes beginning to close, he chuckled dryly, knowing, and hating the fact he had been beaten.

"It appears that I too, have underestimated the Windrunners."  
>He finally turned his gaze back to the portal that was linked to his home land. He let out a small sigh, as his vision started fading, he spoke his last words in his tongue; Demonic.<br>"I feared death once brothers, and I tried to avenge you. But, I too, have failed. Forgive me."  
>And with that, the glow in the dreadlord's eyes faded away, and his limp body began to fall forward. But just before it hit the stone, his corpse burst into a flock of screeching bats that flew off into the vast darkness of the Undercity, and his armor clattered onto the cobblestones, the sound echoing through the quiet city, the sound fading into nothing more then a memory.<p>

* * *

><p>Sylvanas watched as the Demon Portal closed itself, as it's master was now gone.<br>The banshee muttered darkly in her mind to herself.  
>'I hope he's cast into the deepest pits in hell that not even a demon can escape.'<br>She sighed, as the realization of how much work she would have now reorganizing her city crossed her mind.

Damn demons.

Sylvanas shook her head when a sudden realization hit her, as she turned to truly see if what she had seen before was truly there, that it wasn't another trick her mind was playing on her.  
>As her crimson eyes fell upon the broken, bloodied body of her younger sister, the Banshee Queen felt her breath catch in her throat.<p>

Had she failed again?  
>No...no not this time.<p>

She quietly ran to her sister's side and kneeled down next to her. Vereesa lay with her eyes close, as if she were asleep.  
>Her breath caught in her throat once more, as she peered upon her sister.<br>To a human, an elf could appear not a day older for hundreds of years.  
>But, aging did not go unnoticed by other elven eyes.<p>

Sylvanas's gaze raked over the even more mature features of her little sister. Features, that, even the ever vigilant ranger had taken for granitite in life. Ever so gently, the corpse used her gloved hand to softly brush the hair from her dear sister's face, as she had done so many times from before, in happier times when her heart was beating.

She slowly took in every detail of the pale face, slightly pink lips, the shoulder length, silky white hair, and the torn talbrad that symbolized the Silver Covent Rangers. A glint of red caught Sylvanas's eyes, causing her to carefully take in the ruby that was the last material memory of their beloved elder sister, Alleria.  
>Without even thinking, her hand acted on it's own, as it moved to gently grip the sapphire pendant that dangled from a silver chain around her neck. She smiled gently as memories of days spent beneath the trees of Quel'Thalas, along side her sisters passed before her eyes.<p>

However, the moment was interrupted, as a small moan escapes the younger Windrunner's lips, causing the banshee's gaze instantly to snap back to her sibling's face. Sylvanas felt her own entire being tense up with anticipation as her sister's eyelids slowly fluttered open and slowly began to refocus.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

Vereesa gazed about the foggy room around her, feeling as if the world around were a top that had suddenly been jerked to a stop from spinning. As she becomes more aware of her body, she is instantly hit with the pain from her arm, causing her to scowl, and creating the feeling of a painful prickling that was shooting waves of agony into her nervous system. The cuts across her torso were minor in comparison to the state of her arm.

Curious as to how much of her arm was broken, she slowly reached across her chest with her good hand towards her broken limb.

However, just before her fingers could begin their examination upon the limb, a hand shot down from above her and gently, yet firmly grabbed her hand, stopping it from proceeding with it's intended action. Before Vereesa could even register what had stopped her, a voice from such a far off memory that it was almost considered a figment of her imagination, rang from close by.

"If you touch unattended wounds, they'll never heal, Vereesa."

It was if the world had stopped spinning. The breath within Vereesa caught in her lungs, as she froze.  
>Did she dare turn to she if the voice's master was truly there?<br>Slowly, she turned her head until her gaze locked into that of the crimson eyes of a person she had for so long mourned for, yearned for, and loved with every fiber in her heart.  
>She found her voice; cracked and barely audible, as she whispered out to the being above her.<br>"S-Sylvanas?"

The elf's eyes closed as if in shame of herself and turned her face away from Vereesa.  
>Her once full, pink lips that were always curved into a smile, were now a dark plum and pressed into a sorrowful and tight line.<p>

Her once full, curly blonde hair that at one time rippled down to her waist, was now limp and pale, with only slight waves giving evidence to their former beauty.

Her skin had at one time been the color of a freshly picked peach, but now, it glowed a pearly, light blue even in the dim lighting of the Undercity.

The banshee opened her eyes once again, but refusing to look back at her living sibling, allowed Vereesa the chance to look at the red eyes.

At one time, Sylvanas had the most alluring blue eyes in all of Quel'Thalas, as they looked like the ocean waters on a clear, sunny day. But now, it was it the joyful water in her sister's eyes had been mixed with blood, staining the water to forever be a crimson haze of malice and revenge.

No longer did happiness flowed from her sister's being.

Gone were the cheerful smiles and contagious laughter.

Gone was her happy sister Sylvanas.

The woman looked back at Vereesa, a forced smile curving her lips barely upward. A mockery of her sister. Vereesa nearly growled in rage as she noticed the blue sapphire dangling from a chain around the animated corpse's neck.

Here stood the Banshee Queen.

The revengeful and hated husk of all the negativity that was left behind when her sister passed.  
>Here stood the monster who destroyed her sister's hard earned image, and continuously kept ruining it.<br>Here stood the banshee that Vereesa saw only one sentence for such treason upon her sister's memory.  
>And, she, Vereesa Windrunner, would pass justice upon this 'Dark Lady'.<p>

As she quietly replaced her free-hand upon her bow, a single thought echoed through her mind.

Anorlah Belore, Sylvanas.

And with that final thought ringing through her mind like a battle cry, she gripped her spiked bow tighter and threw a blow towards the Banshee Queen's head.

* * *

><p>Sylvanas was thrown sideways as the blunt of the bow, and luckily the un-spiked edged, bashed into the side of her head with surprising force from a weakened elf.<p>

As she shook her head, trying to clear her head of the knock, though she could still hear someone grunting in effort and fury. Still quite dizzy, Sylvanas turned her gaze

just in time to see a foot fly towards her stomach region and hit it's target. Sylvanas fell onto her back, hitting the cobblestone stairs with a thud, instantly winding her.

She groaned as she opened her crimson eyes to see just what was attacking her.  
>The sight that met her, made every single nightmare from her life as a banshee, come true.<br>Above her stood a broken, blood-soaked, and revenge stricken Vereesa.

Even though she knew in her heart why, she felt the need to ask.  
>Even if it was just to hear her sister's voice one more time.<p>

"Vereesa?"

Vereesa closed her eyes for a heartbeat, and she slightly lowered her bow staff, as if she were reconsidering it.

Sylvanas felt her heart soar with hope.

But, when her sister's eyes reopened, there was no acceptance in their blue depths.

There was only cold malice, frozen in their icy depths.

Sylvanas felt as if she were a hawk shot straight out of the sky.

Vereesa raised the bow once more, cold determination in her eyes as prepared to bashed the second life from the husk of her sister.

Vereesa's yelled, as she started to bring the bow down upon the banshee's head, and the battling Horde forces, finishing off the demons below, the echoing of roars and metal clashing bouncing about the room.

But to the Dark Lady, the world was already quieting down, and the darkness ready it's self at the edges of the room, preparing itself to pounce upon her once the final blow was dealt. Sylvanas sighed as she let the world become quiet.

Sylvanas merely closed her eyes, readying herself for her long awaited slumber.

'Here I come, little one.'

However, the smallest of voices seemed to awaken the ranger from her deathbed.

A voice, that Sylvanas felt, could summon her back from the very grave.

"Auntie Vereesa! Please, don't! Don't hurt her!"

Sylvanas is surprised when a small and slightly warm weight covers her torso. The elven woman opens her eyes in shock, only to met by the back of a slightly dirty head of pale blonde curls. Sylvanas blinked in confusion. And, as she raised her gaze up to her sister's face, she found her expression was mirrored upon her kin.

Vereesa stood rigid, fear in her body gestures and confusion in her face. But, the Ranger General quickly pushes it away and puts up a cold façade.

"Step aside, darling. This must be done."

But, much to Sylvanas's surprise, the child refused to move.

"No, Auntie! You can't hurt her! She's the Ranger-General! The one from the stories!"

Vereesa's patience with the child was obviously wearing thin, as was her resolve, for her cold expression was beginning to fade into a familiar expression of annoyance that struck a core within Sylvanas's memories.

But still, the child held her ground.

"But, it's the Ranger General, Aunti-"

And that appeared to be the end of Vereesa's patience.

"Enough, Selaerosona!"

The world froze at that moment for Sylvanas Windrunner.

What?

She looked straight into her sister's eyes, searching for the answer.

* * *

><p>Vereesa turned her gaze to the crimson eyes of the 'husk'.<br>But this time, she did not see malice, hatred, or revenge in their blood colored depths.  
>She saw something that she would look for in her sister's eyes weather they be preparing to face orcs in battle, or a scolding from their father.<p>

She saw hope.

As blue eyes stared into crimson, thousands of memories seemed to rush by, that only they could see.

"Sister, what do you want him to look like?"

Stiffening her neck, and blue irises flashing in rage, Sylvanas snapped back,

"She, will not be a boy. And I want her to have hair like soft silk, that slides into curls like water, even more than mine does, and for her to have soft skin that is light. And I want her to have the most lovely blue eyes."

Giggling, the mother-to-be hugged her slightly enlarged belly with sheer happiness.

"Sister, have you thought of a name?"

Happiness raining from the Ranger-General's eyes, she giggled the lovely name she had picked.

"Her name will be, Selaerosona."

Vereesa watched as this memory flew by her eyes, and she held her gaze with her sister's questioning gaze.

Vereesa, seeing no words to describe it, simply nodded, and that was all that was required.

* * *

><p>As if knowing, the small child rolled onto her side so that she could face the Ranger she idolized. Her hauntingly familiar blue eyes, and the smile that made even the banshee want to join her in her happiness that her pink little lips perfectly showed.<p>

Within in that one look, Sylvanas knew.

And for the first time in public, the Banshee Queen, leader of the Forsaken, let tears roll down her face as she slowly wrapped her arms around the child, and wept into her shoulder.

"Oh my little one."

And Selaerosona, not fully understanding what was going on, hugged the elven woman back with love and acceptance.

Nothing in Azeroth could break this moment.

Except, for bellowing of horns that echoed into the Royal Quarter.

Sylvanas stiffened.

Alliance horns.

Thrall, who had just came up the western staircase onto the rise, closely followed by the Horde warriors, froze as well.

"Alliance horns..." He muttered, an edge of exhaustion to his deep voice. "Stay on guard."

As soon as the words left the orc's mouth, the king of the human kingdoms, King Varian Wrynn, strode into the Royal Quarter, followed promptly by his elite Royal Guard, and a couple of heroes. He growled out his words loudly, his scar across his face emphasizing his disgusted tone.

"I was away for too long. My absence cost us the lives of some of our greatest heroes. Trash like you and this evil witch were allowed to roam free - unchecked."

His voice made Sylvanas instinctively pull the child in her arms away from the direction of the king, as a scowl crossed her face

. Thrall glared at the king, as the Horde warriors openly growled and readied their weapons.

"The time has come to make things right. To disband your treacherous kingdom of murderers and thieves. Putress was the first strike. Many more will come."

And his gaze fell directly upon the Banshee Queen herself, before switching to over to glare at Thrall.

"I've waited a long time for this, Thrall. For every time I was thrown into one of your damned arenas... for every time I killed a green-skinned aberration like you... I could only think of one thing."

Sylvanas openly began to growl herself as the tension in the air itself, began to crackle, as the king voiced his true desire.

"What our world could be without you and your twisted Horde... It ends now, Warchief."

Every Horde warrior and Alliance soldier braced themselves, ready to spring forward at the call of battle.

The king smirked as he threw back his head and roared, unsheathing his monstrous dual blades as he shot toward the Horde warriors upon the rise.

_**"ATTACK! FOR STORMWIND! FOR BOLVAR **__**FOR THE ALLIANCE"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN :D<strong>_

_**Whatever will happen next? Find out in the next chapter :D Oh and it has been decided that this series WILL HAVE A SEQUEL :D YAYAY  
>and if you guys aren't excited about that, what if I said...Alleria will be making an appearance? ;) Bet you wanna read it now, right?<br>:D Well until next time my lovelies :) Remember to leave me a comment on how I did!**_


	18. The End of the Beginning

_**Hello**__** everyone :D sorry about the delay but my bday was the 8th of August (officially 17 XD) and so I decided I would wait till today, Saturday, to post this chapter :D this is the last chapter of this installment, but it is not the end of this fanfiction :D be on the lookout for the sequel. Now, let's begin :D**_

"ATTACK! FOR STORMWIND! FOR BOLVAR FOR THE ALLIANCE"

The king's bellow bounced about the stone walls of the Royal Quarter, the sound followed by the warriors of both side rushing to crash metal with metal. Selaerosona cringed, as the fore-sighted sound rang in her ears, instinctively forcing her to shut her eyes and her hands to slap down on her slender ears. But the effort of shielding out the near deafening sound was fruitless. Attempting to turn away from the harsh battle, Sela turned, only to bump against something that was similar to that of a body, but it was much too cold to be an alive body.

Blinking open her eyes, she was instantly met by the guarded crimson eyes of the "RangerGeneral". Sela's soft blue gaze flowed over the features of the woman, taking deep, mental notes about the deep, plum lips that were slightly parted into a perfect o shape. And the crimson eyes that glowed through the dark shadow that the ranger's hood cast over her face, and the dark war paint that resembled, in the young girl's mind, tears that had been shed for so long, caused the dark lines to go down the pearly-blue skin. Soft, pale curls flowed out from under the burgundy hood, and though it had long since lost it's luster, Sela felt a faint tug of recognition to the silkiness that the hair still held, though she was unable to place where she had exactly seen hair such as this before. The little highborne longed to reach out and touch the hair, thinking that maybe the contact of the pale gold locks would awaken the memory .

But, the sounds of war brought her back to the present, as she heard the king's roar even closer to her.

"This ends here, Thrall."

Whipping around, Sela's eyes widened as she took in the bloody scene before her.

The Warchief, Thrall, had been brought to his knees, though it was obvious he did not go down fighting. The emotion in his ocean blue eyes wasn't hate nor rage nor blood-thirsty. The watery blue eyes showed years of sorrow, hope, loneliness, and pain. But, in comparison to the orc, the human king's eyes burned with hate, pride, glory, and blood-lust. Sela shuddered, as she looked between the two different creatures, not understanding their intents or responsibilities, but understanding what they as living creatures, we're expericing in that very moment. Suddenly, she fighting against the grip the woman that held her, crying out to the leaders.

"No! Don't! He didn't do anything! He didn't hurt you!"

But no one took heed of her pleas, and the ranger fastened her grip on the child, determined to not let her go. But, she did not stop squirming, even at the sound of such a unique voice whispering in her mind.

"Selaerosona, do not mettle in these affairs. This is not your battle."

Sela felt her throat tightening up, and tears blurred her vision.

"He does not have to die!"

Her eyes widened, as the King of Stormwind rose one of his swords into the air.

"Goodbye, Thrall. I'll make sure the rest of your god forsaken monsters follow you promptly."

And with that, his blade was soaring through the air, towards the exposed green-toned neck.

"Varian! STOP!"

The sword froze mere inches from Thrall's skin, as it's wielder was frozen solid, though words still came muffled from behind the ice. The sounds of crashing blades ws aslo haulted, as the small group of Alliance and Horde warriors were frozen

"D..a...m...n..i..t...Ja..i...n...a..."

"Varian, I told you before hand that I would not help with an assault on the Horde, only on Putress. Don't test my alliances."

The voice reached them before the familiar face began come into view as a blonde, human woman came walking up the cobblestone stairs onto the rise, making Sela smile as she instantly recognized the blonde mage who regularly visited Daralan.

"Lady Jaina!"

Jaina turned her head, fixing her lovely blue eyes on the elf, and smiled.

"Hello there, little lady. Sorry, but I have to deal with this unruly king."

Sela giggled, as a roar of frustrated rage came from the king's ice form. Just as she opened her little lips to reply, another voice echoed over them.

"SELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sela turned her head in time to see a mint-colored cub pouncing on her, knocking her out of the ranger's arms and onto the ground.

"Ow...Surmor...what the heck?"

But, the hyper cub was beyond hearing her.

"Sela! I got taken to these cages and I got experimented on and, then my mom came rushing in. And she was all like, ROAR, and I was all like, AH, and the weird, scientist guy was all like, NOO, and then the King was all like, DIE, and Lady Proudmoore and your Aunt were all like, SHAZAM, and I was all like, WOAH, and the scientist guy was all like...dead."

Sela seriously believed her ears were bleeding as Surmor had recounted her tale. Had it not been for the Priestess of the Moon appearing at that moment, Sela's brain most likely would have shriveled up and died.

"Surmor, let the poor girl rest. And I know you need it as well."

Even though Tryande was speaking kind words, her voice seemed on edge. Shoving her friend off her, Sela sat up to observe the adults.

Jaina was murmuring a spell to send the frozen king and his troops back to Stormwind, as Tryande was busy mending the half conscious Vereesa's arm, though the night elven woman's eyes were narrowed, and her body body tense, as if she were in hostile territory. Selaerosona aunt's right hand clenched and un-clenched repeatedly, as if it were seriously uneasy about not having her bow in hand, even when half-awake.

Sela watched as the unknown ranger walked toward Vereesa timidly. As she neared, Tryande whipped around and hissed at her.

"Come a step closer, Banshee Queen, and I will do what the Lich King didn't."

Sylvanas looked utterly taken back for a moment, as if the threat hurt her more then it did intimidate her. Her pain instantly reformed into anger, as she scowled at the elven priestess.

"How dare you say such a thing to me? You night elven pricks believe that you are so much greater then ever other race just because you've been around for ten thousand years. But, let me ask you, how does it feel to be mortals now? Not much to brag about now, is there?"

Tryande rose slowly, her movements mimicking a night saber, as she slowly turned to face the Dark Lady.

"Stop your tongue, Windrunner, before I cut it out."

Sylvanas took a step foreword.

"I don't take orders from Night Elves."

Sela's eyes widened as she saw both women reaching slowly for their blades. One glance at Surmor and she knew that her friend saw it too. But, just as it seemed the tension was about to break and all hell would break loose, and voice broke through it first.

"Tryande, she was only wondering how my arm was. You had no reason to snap at her as you did. Remember, she may be Horde, but she is still my sister."

Vereesa held her arm as she looked into Tryande's eyes from where she leaned against a wall. For a few moments, the priestess stayed tense, but, slowly, her body began to relax slightly, as she returned to Vereesa's side to continue healing.

But, for Selaerosona, a storm was brewing in her mind.

Sister?

* * *

><p>Sylvanas sighed, as her body relaxed.<p>

_Thank gods Vereesa can stop a fight. I bet it's having three kids running around._

At the thought of children, Sylvanas turned her head, her crimson eyes immediately locking into the child's gaze, the child which she had long for, for so long. She began to timidly smile until she read into the girl's look.

The blue eyes burning with confusion and realizations.

Sylvanas's miniscule grin vanished as her blood ran cold.

_Could the child have possibly clicked two and two together?_

_What would this mean?_

_What would she think of me?_

_Would I be the mother she wanted?_

_Will she be disgusted with me?_

_Will she want to stay with me?_

_Should she stay with me?_

As these doubts raced through the Banshee Queen's mind, she did not take notice of the small little elven girl that had walked up to her, until a small, warm hand tugged gently upon her's.

Sylvanas looked down into the familiar blue hues that were filled with curiosity.

The little girl tugged on her hand again, gently.

Sylvanas knelt down to her level, completely baffled but also elated that her own flesh and blood stood before her, and was not running away at the sight of her.

Even if this was the only moment she would ever spend with her, Sylvanas would cherish this moment for the rest of her existence, for this, was the moment she had hoped for, since the day she made her wish in Dalaran in what seemed a lifetime ago.

No matter what her daughter thought of her, this would be the only moment she may have to see her.

That would be enough for Sylvanas.

* * *

><p>Sela blinked, as the crimson eyes were completely on her now, so many questions running through her mind.<p>

She reached out with a small hand, and gently grasped the pale golden hair of "Sylvanas", running her fingers through the strands that felt like threads of silk. There had been only two other's with hair that felt like this. And that had been her aunt's hair and her own.

Confused, she moved her tiny hand to lay upon the cheek of the Banshee Queen, who timidly closed her eyes and leaned against her touch. Though the skin lacked the color and the warmth, the texture was identical to her own.

Sela bit her lip, as the answer seemed to slowly bubble to the surface of her mind. Opening and closing her mouth several times, as if trying to decide upon the correct word to say, she finally said, in a quiet, unsure voice, a word that would awaken a bond between the Banshee and herself.

"M-mommy?"

Sylvanas's eyes instantly snapped open, as she rose her head slightly away from Sela's hand, and her lips were agape in a perfect o, and her eyes widened in disbelief.

Selaerosona, taking a small little inhale of breath, tried again.

"Y-you're my mommy, aren't you?"

Sylvanas blinked several times, causing Sela scrambled for words in her mind, so she allowed the first thought to take the form of words and exit her mouth.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long."

Tears began to fall down the ranger's face, as her mouth opened and closed, exactly as her daughter's had moments before, completely at a loss for words.

Sela instantly began to believe she had said the wrong thing, and began to open her lips to apologize, but she didn't have the chance, because Sylvanas had wrapped her arms around Selaerosona's tiny body and pulled her close to her, as tears of utter joy spilled from her eyes.

"Oh, my little one, I have wanted to meet you for so long as well. I have missed you so much."

As the truth was confirmed not just to the Banshee Queen, but to Selaerosona, herself, the young girl threw her arms around her mother's neck and cried equally overjoyed tears into Sylvanas's neck.

As an the Warchief of the Horde watches this heart-warming scene unfold, he can't help but push away the feeling that this was not the end of their troubles, nor would this be the last time he saw the young Selaerosona.

And he was correct.

**_THE END?_**

**_Thank you all. Without all of you and your amazing support and love for the story, I would've have quit long ago. So thank you for an amazing year of writing :3 I seriously love you all and I can't wait to see you again in the next installment :D _**

**_Until then, farewell ;3_**


	19. NOT A CHAPTER, JUST A IN CASE NOTICE

**WARNING! THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL!**

**THIS IS A FRIENDLY NOTE FROM YOURS TRULY THAT THE SEQUEL WILL NOT BE POSTED ON THIS STORY! IT HAS BEEN POSTED APART FROM THIS ONE ON THIS SITE :D JUST IN CASE SOME OF YOU WERE WONDERING WHERE IT WAS :D I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND ILL SEE YOU ALL ON THE SEQUEL THAT IS NOW AVAILABLE TO BE READ!**


End file.
